Dr Davenport and Mama Bree one shots
by Brentinator
Summary: Dr. Davenport. A unspeakable horror that insists on taking care of you if you are sick or hurt and torturing you in any way possible. Mama Bree. The mini mother who will make you do homework, get you into bed by 10:00 pm who looks out for you best interests, even if you don't know it. Can you believe this is the same person? Collab with Aliqueen16. Rated T for safety.
1. Flu

The flu: The origins of EXTREMELY annoying Dr. Davenport.

Skylar's POV.

Somehow, Kaz had gotten the flu on a mission, and gave it to Chase and Oliver. They were throwing up all night and I didn't get any sleep at all! I saw Bree coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"The boys are becoming a pain in the neck! I didn't get any sleep all night!" She yelled as she laid her head down on the table.

"Same. I kept almost falling asleep when I heard one of them throw up. I may be the loudest when it comes to snoring, but your brother wins a prize for loudest when it comes to vomiting." I explained

"How did you know it was just him?"

"I looked in the room. Oliver and Kaz sort of slept last night." I pointed out before groaning. "When is Mr. Davenport or Douglas gonna be back?"

"I have no idea. I think we're gonna have to take care of the boys ourselves." Bree sighed.

"Great. The main thing on my list of things to do on earth is get puked on." I explained before grabbed my apple core and putting it in the trash.

"So, who do you want?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Who do you want to take care of? We each pick one and then team up for the last one." She explained.

"Oliver." I said immediately as I thought of how he had been puking the least.

"Great. I want Kaz. So we're both taking care of Chase." She explained.

"Yay." I replied sarcastically.

Bree's POV.

I walked into the boys bedroom and saw that they were all sleeping, with the exception of Chase, who I could hear in the bathroom.

"They haven't eaten anything since yesterday, how are they still vomiting?" Skylar asked.

I shrugged and went into the bathroom to where Chase was gripping onto the seat.

"You really shouldn't do that. It isn't sanitary." I joked as I knelt down beside him.

"Bree?" He squeaked before puking again.

"Yep." I said sympathetically as I rubbed his back, feeling heat radiate through his thin pajama shirt.

After that, he finished vomiting.

"Ok you. Bedtime." I smiled as I helped him up and into bed.

"Skylar, can you go find the thermometer?" I asked.

She nodded and went downstairs as I grabbed a cold washcloth and a glass of water.

"Here, this'll make you feel better." I explained as I laid the washcloth on his forehead.

"Thanks Bree." He smiled as Skylar came back with three thermometers, each having the first letter of the boys names on them.

I picked up the one with the letter C on it and put it in his mouth. As we were waiting, I saw Kaz wake up.

"Bree?" He asked.

I went over to him and stroked his hair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired." He groaned.

"Let me take your temperature real quick." I sighed as I grabbed the one with the letter K on it.

I saw Skylar pull out Chase's and write something down before Kaz's beeped and I pulled it out.

"Well Kaz, I think you are getting better, but you were the first one to get it. 101.0. That's not as high as Oliver's or Chase's." I explained as I started making sure he was ok.

Then Kaz did the unexpected and puked on me, making me scream.

"SERIOUSLY KAZ?!"

Then I ran off to change, and Skylar followed.

"You ok?" She asked.

"No! Kaz freaking puked on me!" I yelled as I changed my clothes. "I try to help. I try to be less protective like I was when Chase or Leo got hurt or sick and THIS happens!"

"Well, maybe you should be more protective." Skylar smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I put my clothes in the basket.

"I mean, you should get revenge." She smiled.

"You know, for a superhero, you can be evil." I sighed before answering. "I like it!"

"And not just now, you should act like this whenever one of them get hurt or sick. To show them you mean business." She explained.

"I like how you think, Skylar." I laughed as I pulled out a doctor's kit from under my bed and pulled on a coat.

"Time for the boys to meet Dr. Davenport."

Chase's POV.

Ugh. That was the first thought that hit me. I felt terrible. Why did Kaz have to get the flu of all things? Seriously, he could've gotten a cold and saved us a lot of time. I started shivering as I pulled the blanket over my shoulder, trying to find some warmth even though I knew my temperature was probably through the roof. Then I heard something that I hoped was still in Mission Creek.

"Hello boys. I am Dr. Davenport and will be taking care of you until you have recovered."

Dr. Davenport was back. How she was invented...I think Leo and I had both caught something from school, so she was DETERMINED to help, and it didn't go well. Not to mention, I think she had roped Skylar into it.

"Who's first on the list, Nurse Skylar?"

"Chase Davenport." I heard her smirk.

The only thing I was thinking was 'oh man' as I felt my body being pulled out of the blanket a bit so they could see my face.

"Nurse Skylar? Could you hand me the patient chart?" She asked.

Skylar nodded as she handed my sister a clipboard.

"Well, young man, it seems as if you are suffering from a case of influenza, so, I need to do a few things." She explained as she put her stethoscope on my heart for a minute as Skylar kept writing things down before my sister put it on my back.

"Ok, take some deep breaths for me." She ordered as she looked at my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with my lungs." I muttered.

She gave me a MAJOR glare before I compiled. By now, the entire family knows you just agree, cause she never listens to you. After about twenty minutes of doing the "usual" stuff that she did, she decided that she would bring me some soup and some medicine for my fever, which was at 102.4 after she made sure Oliver and Kaz were alright. After forty more minutes, she decided that the same treatment would be given to the other boys as she and Skylar went downstairs.

Bree's POV.

Skylar and I were thinking, I wouldn't call it scheming cause we are helping them, up ideas to torture the boys.

"Ok, should we feed them or let them do it themselves?" I asked as I was making some chicken noodle soup."

"Kaz can probably feed himself, but since Oliver and Chase's fevers are high, we need to feed it to them." Skylar laughed as she started getting the boys some water.

"Ok, and fever pills or liquid?" I asked as I finished and started getting the bowls.

"Um, liquid. That stuff always works more then the pills anyway. Tastes nasty, and makes you wanna puke, but it helps." Skylar explained as she pulled out some dose cups and started pouring the medicine.

We put them all on trays and went upstairs.

"Hello boys." Skylar smiled sweetly as she handed Kaz his tray.

"Medicine first, Kazimieras." I added.

"How do you know my actual name?" He asked.

"Skylar told me." I laughed as I gave her a fist bump before going over to Chase.

"Hey, you hungry?" I asked gently as I dabbed the washcloth onto his forehead.

He nodded slowly as I grabbed the dose cup.

"Medicine first." I sighed as he opened his mouth.

I gently poured the medicine in and he swallowed with a gross look on his face.

"Ok, have some soup." I explained with a smile as I started feeding him.

After two bites, he fell asleep. I may be mad, but I wasn't gonna wake him up. I got up and went over to Skylar, who had Kaz's empty bowl and Oliver's half.

"Good job, Nurse Skylar." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Thanks, Dr. Davenport." She smiled before we went downstairs.

Four days later.

All the boys had recovered and were watching TV when the door opened and we saw Mr. Davenport.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"The boys got the flu, but Skylar and I took care of them." I explained with a smile.

"Took care of us? You tortured us!" Kaz yelled.

"Yeah! You woke me up!" Oliver yelled.

"You forced soup down my throat!" Chase yelled.

"You called me Kazimieras!"

We were about to protest when we remembered that we did call Kaz that, probably woke Oliver up and Chase was trying to make us leave him alone sooner.

"Well what can I say? If you get hurt or sick, Dr. Davenport will be RIGHT there."

 **I am really excited for this!**

 **So if you have read mine and Ali's story Elite Invasion or the first chapter of Step rivalry, you'll know what "Dr. Davenport" is.**

 **Ali will be making one next, and no, there won't just be all three. One on one chaps as well.**

 **Suggestions for one shots are welcome!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Nightmare

Yes, "Mother"  
Oliver's pov

After a day full of missions, we were pooped. We had gone to ten different missions in the last 24 hours. A fire, a bank robbery, a collapsing building, a METEOR... All in one day, what are the odds?

We were watching some comedy movies and just relaxing, when Skylar decided to head to bed. It was 9:30.

Half an hour later, Bree turned our movie off, causing all three boys to protest

" HEY!"

Hands on her hips, she spoke "It's ten o'clock. Time for young boys like you to go to bed."

Kaz and I looked at each other "We're not little kids, Bree."

Giving us a stop-talking-and-go look, Chase spoke "We're going, Bree." And with that, he dragged us to our room, Bree close behind. Before she entered, though, I asked "What's wrong, Chase?"

He sighed " When she gets into Mama Bree mode it's yes mam or else. Bottom line. Obey, it's better."

Shrugging, we got in our beds and he climbed into his capsule after Bree hugged and kissed him goodnight. Kaz and I thought she was going to leave, but she was adamant in tucking us in as well. After we fell asleep she went to bed.

-Oliver's nightmare -

Kaz, Sky and I were hot on my mothers' trail, to imprison her in Mighty Max. We had her cornered, and she smirked in my direction

"Ollie, join me. Join me and rule the world with me!"

Shaking my head, I replied "No, Mom. I'm sorry."

Then, before I could react, she did something I'll never be able to forget. She killed Kaz and Skylar right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it.  
\- end of nightmare -

I woke up screaming, surprisingly not waking up Chase and Kaz. At least I knew Kaz was alive...

Next thing I knew, Bree super sped in, asking "I heard you scream. What's wrong?"

Unable to answer, I broke down sobbing, the bionic girl quick to comfort me. She asked, perplexed

" Oliver, what happened?"

Recomposing through shaky breaths, I managed to gulp out "I had a nightmare about the day Kaz, Sky and I imprisoned my mom. In the nightmare, when I refused to join her, she... K-k-killed them. And I couldn't do anything!"

As soon as I said that, I burst into tears again. She began rocking me on her lap and singing softly until my sobs died down. She then spoke " Kaz is right here and he's fine, and Skylar's ok too, in the girls room."

A disturbingly loud sound echoed through the penthouse and I smiled "Yup, I hear her snoring." We laughed slightly and she kissed my forehead " What brought this nightmare, do you think? Were you thinking of your mom recently?"

Embarrassed, I explained "We were at a sporting goods store and I saw a life jacket. It brought back a couple of memories..." She knew which memories I was referring to and stifled a giggle, tousling my hair and kissing my forehead one more time before going back to her room. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

\- time skip -

It was the next night, and us boys had been ordered to go to bed even earlier than last night. It wasn't even 9:00! But, as usual, Mama Bree was quite convincing, so we obeyed; fearing the alternative.

After the usual tucking in, which involved her snuggling with us, kissing our foreheads and hugging us until we couldn't breathe, she left and we drifted off to sleep, which for me would be the second night of nightmares in a row.

A few minutes later, I woke up screaming my head off. I had started to calm myself down, when Bree came in

"Your mom again?" But I didn't reply, intently and fearfully watching my closet, waiting for a demented beheaded creature to come out of it to eat me.

Bree's pov

Noticing his behavior, I got angry, crossing my arms and eyeing him suspiciously, with my famous "mom eyes"

"Now young man, I told you not to watch the movie Beheaded before you went to bed!"

He replied quickly "I didn't watch it, Bree."

Using my vocal manipulation app, I imitated the monster's voice "Sweet dreams, little boy..."

Not to my surprise, he screamed and jumped a few feet. Smirking as he glared at me, I taunted, voice back to normal "You were saying?"

Sighing, he surrendered " Ok, fine. I watched it, I regret it. NOW what?!"

Smiling, she replied "I'd put you in time-out, but the nightmare was punishment enough, apparently. So, I'll do you a favor and check your closet for beheaded creatures, and stay with you until you fall asleep, and it'll be our little secret. Sound good?"

Smiling, I nodded. She peeked inside my closet, shutting it shortly after, a teasing grin on her face "There was one, but I stuffed yours and Kaz's shoes in his face and he died instantly."

We both laughed, and she tucked me in again, leaving shortly, pressing a kiss on my forehead after I fell asleep.


	3. Surgery

Surgery: Love you, baby.  
Bree's POV.  
"Bree it is not that bad!" My brother insisted as we got back from the mission.  
"Um, I am having to carry you because you got impaled. I suggest you'd be grateful for it." Oliver commented as he set Chase down on the couch.  
"You have super strength, it's not that hard." Chase muttered under his breath.  
"Oliver just proved my point. There is a knife in your leg!" I pointed out as I sat down near him, stroking his hair.  
What just happened is we were on a mission, tracking down a possible villain that was working with Roman and Riker when they had attacked from behind. We managed to knock them out, but not without the unknown one stabbing Chase in the leg.  
"Could you stop? It's weird." Chase said as he shook his head several times, trying to fix his hair.  
"How does that not hurt?" Kaz asked, pointing at his leg.  
"I never said it didn't." Chase told him as he shifted.  
"Chase, I have to take you to the hospital. It looks really bad." I sighed as I grabbed my purse and keys.  
Chase threw yells of protest at me and I sighed.  
"You're not getting out of it, young man. Do you understand me?" I demanded.  
"Yes ma'am." He sighed, defeated.  
I smiled with victory as we all went to the self-driving car.  
-Time skip-  
Chase was currently laying down in a hospital bed, with about twenty minutes till he had to get prepped for surgery, and even though he wouldn't show it in front of Skylar, Oliver and Kaz, I could tell he was freaking out. I had just gotten back from a ten minute argument about how I couldn't help the doctors with the surgery and was a teeny bit frustrated.  
"Kaz, go call Mr. Davenport and Douglas and explain what happened." I explained.  
Kaz nodded and left.  
"Oliver, why don't you and Skylar get something to eat? We've all had a long day." I explained.  
Oliver's eyes lit up as he grabbed Skylar's wrist gently and they both went to the cafeteria. As soon as they left, I hugged Chase.  
"How you doing?" I asked.  
"About to go into surgery to get a knife out of my leg...peachy." My brother replied sarcastically.  
"You're scared, aren't you?" I asked.  
"No, what gave you that idea?" He huffed sarcastically as he crossed his arms.  
"Chase, baby, you need to calm down. You'll be ok." I assured as I kissed his cheek.  
"Baby? I'm a year younger then you." Chase explained.  
"You know you'll be ok, right?" I asked gently.  
"Well..."  
"Right?"  
"Yeah I guess." He sighed before he suddenly yelled. "I don't wanna do this!" And collapsed in my arms, crying.  
I won't lie when I tell you I started crying as well. I hate seeing people in pain, and Chase is my little brother, so it only makes it worse. I hugged him and kissed him repeatedly on the forehead and cheeks whispering assuring words into his ear.  
"Bee?" He whispered quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you. Thank you."  
"Your welcome Chasey." I smiled as I kissed him one final time before Kaz, Oliver and Skylar came back.  
Chase quickly wiped the tears off of his face just as the doctor came in behind them.  
"Ready?" He asked my brother.  
He only nodded as a couple nurses came and wheeled him into the operating room.  
-Time skip-  
After two hours, Kaz had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I wasn't sure if I was mad or not.  
"Kaz...Kaz...KAZ!" I yelled, making him fall out of his chair.  
"What?! What happened?!" He yelled as he shot back up.  
"You fell asleep on me." I sighed just as two nurses wheeled a bed out of the operating room.  
That's when we noticed it was Chase. The doctor was close behind and I immediately asked him if Chase was alright.  
"Yes. Chase is fine. No complications happened at all. He should be awake soon, but may be a tiny bit loopy from the anesthesia.  
"Thanks for telling us." I smiled as we went in, right as Chase was waking up.  
I immediately went over to him and grasped his hand in mine. He whispered quietly, making my heart melt, even though it was probably anesthesia.  
"Hi mommy."  
"Hi baby." I laughed as I kissed his forehead.

 **Sorry the ending wasn't very good. I had a MAJOR headache yesterday.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Bullied

Don't anger Mama Bear... I mean Mama Bree  
Chase's pov

My physics teacher at Centium City High asked me to wait a bit after class, and, when we were alone, I asked

" What can I do for you, Mr. Valdez?"

His demeanor shifted dramatically, his face clouding over with seething anger

" I don't care if you're a bionic dolly, Chase. No one is smarter than me! No. One! "

And with that, he began punching and kicking me. Hard. Knowing I couldn't fight my teacher, my superior, I took it without retaliating. It was over after a few minutes, and I painfully left; hissing in pain every few steps.

-  
(Earlier that day, Oliver's pov )

It was my first free period of the day, the only one my team didn't have with me, not even Kaz. I'm so bored...

Soon, someone came up to me and said "You're one of the new kids, right? Oliver?"

I nodded, and the guy grabbed my hand " Come with me, someone wants to see you."

Before I could protest or inquire further, I found myself face-to-face with a girl, who wasted no time in starting to beat me up. I couldn't expose my powers, but I couldn't even fight back on a Normo level, because she was a girl.

A few moments later, it was over. Thankfully.

Bree's pov

School was over, and the team and I were back in the penthouse. Shortly after we got home. Skylar went to go to the mall with Crossbow, leaving me alone with the boys.

Kaz went down to mission command to talk to some superheroes through the network, which was good; as I'd noticed something was off with Chase and Oliver. Breaking the silence, I spoke

" Boys? How was school?"

They turned around to answer me, and I noticed the movement pained them. They were hurt!

Quickly kneeling down in front of them, I inquired, a mix of Dr. Davenport and Mama Bree taking over me

" What happened? Why and where are you hurt?"

Groaning, Chase spoke " Beat up at school. Stomach, ribs, back..."

Nodding, Oliver continued " Copy that."

After treating them Dr. Davenport style, I let my Mama Bree side take over. Although now it escalated into Mama Bear. And whoever messed with my little cubs is going to be very very sorry...

Getting up, I asked my brother "Who did this to you?" He sighed "My physics teacher because I was smarter than him..." Seeing red, I seethed "Valdez. More like Val-dead when I see him... Oliver, who did this to you?"

Mumbling, he spoke "Head cheerleader. I don't know why. I couldn't use my powers, but because it was a girl, I couldn't even fight her on a Normo level."

My hands made into fists, I growled "Alexa Lancaster... Rest in peace." And with that, I left.

I did some major damage to Alexa, causing her to move to another state, and by exposing Valdez, I got him fired before he moved to another state in fear of me after I beat him up.

When I came back home, I found Chase and Oliver asleep on the couch and squeezed in between them, causing them to subconsciously lay their heads on my lap.

Kissing their foreheads, I whispered "Sweet dreams, little cubs..."


	5. Homework

Homework help.  
Kaz's POV.  
"Uggh!" I yelled furiously as I erased the math problem I had been working on for the fifth time. "Well, sixth time's the charm." I muttered to myself as I started again just as I heard the door open and saw Bree holding a few bags.  
"Hey Kaz." She smiled as she started putting up the groceries before she looked down at what I was doing. "How's the homework coming?"  
Not wanting her to get mad, I lied and said it was going fine.  
"You sure?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Sure. Could you leave please? I have to focus on my...mathy stuff." I explained, making her laugh sympathetically as she sat down beside me.  
"Don't lie to me, Kazzy. I don't wanna have to force it out of you." She sighed, starting to go from Bree to Mama Bree.  
"I'm having a tiny bit of trouble with my math." I explained as she looked at what I was doing.  
"Ok, this is actually fun when you get used to it." She smiled.  
"Are you sure? I've never heard "math" and "fun" in the same sentence unless it was from Oliver or Chase." He explained.  
"Don't worry, this is actually fun." She assured.  
"Fine, but I still have my doubts." I sighed.  
"Oh hush you." She laughed as we started.  
-Time skip-  
"So if the number is 378, is it closer to 370 or 380?" She asked.  
"3...80?" He guessed.  
"Yep! And if the other number is 8956, is it closer to 9000 or 8000?"  
"9000, right?"  
"Yeah! Now you add the two. 380 + 9000 equals...?"  
"9380!"  
"Good job Kaz! Now you' have to add the original numbers and see how close it was."  
"378 + 8956 equals...9334!" I yelled happily.  
"Yep! Good job!" Bree praised as she kissed my cheek.  
Then Skylar, Oliver and Chase came downstairs.  
"What's going on down here?" Skylar asked.  
"I did my homework and didn't get a single problem wrong." I announced, making Oliver and Chase burst into laughter.  
Bree glared at them and warned.  
"Boys, be nice to him or I will send you to bed early without any dinner."  
Oliver and Chase straightened up after that, knowing she was making dinner and almost everything she made was delicious (with the exception of the stew she made that one time, but that's a story for a different day) and Chase grabbed my paper from me, showing Oliver as their mouths went wide open, making Bree and I smirk before he handed it back.  
"How did you get all of that right? Normally you don't care about bad grades." Oliver explained.  
"I had a little persuasion." I told them as I put my arm around Bree.  
-Two weeks later-  
Bree had been helping me with my homework for awhile, and soon I found out how much it would pay off.  
"Bree! Bree! Bree!" I yelled as soon as I ran into the building, Chase, Oliver and Skylar all gasping for air from behind me.  
Bree stood up from her magazine and came over to us.  
"What's wrong? None of you are hurt, are you?" She asked.  
"No, thank goodness, but check out what I got on my math quiz!" I yelled, showing her the paper.  
She looked and had the same reaction I had, surprised but happy, when I saw the B+ on my paper.  
"Congratulations Kaz! We should have a celebration!" She yelled happily as she hugged me.  
"With cake?" I asked excitedly.  
"Your favorite." She smiled as she kissed my cheek before suggesting Oliver, Skylar and Chase go and pick up the cake.  
"Kaz?" She asked as soon as they left.  
"Yes?"  
"If you EVER need any help with anything, let me know, ok? Don't try and hide it."  
"Copy that, mama." I laughed as she hugged me tightly.

 **That was EXTREMELY fun!**

 **Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Dating

Mama Bree's Love Advice  
Bree's pov

Skylar was texting her Dorenbosch, Chase and Oliver were playing video games and I was making dinner.

Suddenly Kaz walked in and sat on one of the barstools, and asked

" Bree... Could I ask you for advice on something?"

Sitting next to him, I nodded "Sure. What do you need?"

He sighed " I really like this one girl; but I don't know if she likes me back. At least not the way I like her... Should I tell her? I mean, it could potentially ruin everything..."

I couldn't bear to see him suffer because of a girl. Not only because he was my friend, teammate and most of the time pseudo son, but because I had fallen for him. But, with his happiness being my biggest interest, I put my feelings aside and advised

" Go for it, Kaz. If she doesn't like you, it's her loss. You're an amazing guy, there's no way she won't like you, no matter who she is."

He nodded "Ok. I'll go for it."

And to my surprise, he got down on one knee before me and took my hand, my other covering my mouth in surprise, some tears starting to fall

" Breeanna Kelli Davenport. Since the day I met you at the Bionic Academy, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I loved you at first sight; both your inside and outside. And now, being on the team with you, I've only fallen deeper. Your laugh, your smile, your bravery, your intelligence, your protectiveness, your love, your caring nature... I love you, Bree. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Crying even more, I nodded as he got up, smiling. I spoke " Yes, yes I will! That was beautiful, Kaz!" Making me blush, he shook his head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine "YOU'RE beautiful, Breezy."

We kissed once, then he asked, a glimpse of hope in his eyes " Are you gonna stop going all Mama Bree/Dr. Davenport on me now that we're dating?"

I smirked "Nope." He cried out in desperation "But you're my girlfriend now! It'll be weird!"

I laughed, kissing him " So are you, but I'm fine with that." Our moment was interrupted by the rest of the team coming in and finding out we were an item.

Skylar was a gushing shipper, and, though happy, Chase and Oliver looked at Kaz "So, NOW what?! You're gonna act like our father? 'Cause we're both older than you."

He laughed, arm around my waist "Of course not..." His voice became serious "Now go to bed." Chase and Oliver's shocked faces were priceless, but soon Kaz laughed it off "I was kidding!"

They relaxed until I spoke up "But I wasn't. Bed. Now. Kazzy and I are on a movie date."

Skylar left for bed, my brother and Oliver reluctantly following. After I tucked both boys in and said goodnight to Sky, I enjoyed a movie night with my boyfriend.


	7. Pneumonia

Dr. Davenport to the rescue!

Bree's POV.

"Hey Bree!" I heard Kaz greet as he came in with Oliver and Skylar from school.

"Hey guys!" I greeted back before going over to them. "How was school?"

"Can't complain." Skylar and Oliver said at the same time.

"Easy for you two to say, you aren't close to failing grammar." Kaz huffed just as Chase came in.

"Well, I'll help you with your school, Kaz. Well I'm around, you won't be failing anything." I smiled before looking at my brother and asked him the same question I asked the others.

"It was fine. I'm gonna go work on my homework." He told us quietly before going up the stairs.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"We don't know. He's seemed a bit tired all day, but he also seemed like he wasn't sleeping well last night, so that may just be it." Oliver explained.

"I'll check on him later. For now, let's work on that homework, Kaz." I explained as we sat down on the couch.

After two hours, Kaz had finally understood his homework and I decided now would be a good time to check on Chase since he would've been finished with his homework by now. I started walking up the stairs and stopped outside the boys bedroom door. Knocking, I yelled.

"Chase!? You doing ok in there?!"

Then I heard a quiet answer, which only made me more worried.

"Ye-yeah Br-Bree I-I'm fi-fine. Ju-just do-don't co-come I-in, ple-please."

I was not listening to any of that junk that any of the boys threw at me.

"Nice try, but I'm coming in, no matter what!" I warned as I opened the door, that wasn't locked, surprisingly, and was shocked by what I saw.

He was sitting in the beanbag that Kaz had begged Mr. Davenport for, with a tissue box on his left side while under a gigantic blanket.

"I to-told y-you n-not t-to co-come I-in." Chase shivered.

"And here I was thinking you were getting bullied again." I muttered to myself before looking at him again. "You went to school sick, didn't you?!"

"Do-don't ye-yell Br-Bree." He begged sadly.

I sighed, before asking my question in a lower tone.

"Y-yes I d-did, beca-because I h-had a hu-huge te-test tod-today, a-and I kn-knew th-that i-if I to-told y-you I was-wasn't feel-feeling we-well, y-you woul-wouldn't l-let m-me g-go." He explained.

I sighed, knowing he was right about that, but I still can't believe he wouldn't tell me!

"Tell me your symptoms right now." I demanded as I looked at him. He was about to answer, when I noticed he would be stuttering the whole time, so I sighed and told him.

"You know what? Forget that, let's get you to the couch and I'll figure out myself."

After trying to get him out of the beanbag, I finally did so after about ten tries, most of which were him being stubborn, and got him down to the couch.

I left the room for a minute to grab my bag and coat before coming back.

"Br-Bree, ple-please n-no." He begged.

"When you guys stop getting hurt or sick, I'll stop going Dr. Davenport on you guys, but we both know that'll never happen." I explained as I put the thermometer in his mouth.

It beeped and I pulled it out.

"102.9. Any higher and I would probably have to take you to the hospital." I explained before pulling out my stethoscope.

After I finished, I finally diagnosed him with pneumonia.

"We're gonna see how you are doing for a few days and if you get worse or don't improve, I'll take you to the doctor, alright?" I asked.

He nodded as he started drifting off and fell asleep.

I think the next day I had gotten even more protective over Chase as I started making sure he wasn't stopping himself from coughing, which you shouldn't do that cause it might make you more sick, especially in his case. I was checking his lungs while Oliver, Kaz and Skylar were grabbing something to eat after school. Chase, hating all of this, started begging to them.

"Can one of you PLEASE get me out of this?!" Then he started coughing again.

At least his chills were gone, which was good.

"Sorry Chase. Just deal with it and soon it'll be over." Skylar explained sympathetically as she and Oliver went upstairs while Kaz asked me for help with his homework.

Realizing Chase was asleep again, I agreed, but told him we had to do it in the living room on the coffee table. After helping Kaz, who went upstairs to go play video games with Oliver, I decided to order a few pizzas and make my brother some soup when I heard Chase start coughing again. I ran over and rubbed his back till he stopped. Then the pizza guy came and I quickly paid for it as he left.

"Dinnertime!" I yelled up the stairs.

I put the pizza down where Kaz, Oliver and Skylar could get it.

"Save some for mama!" I yelled before finishing the soup and going over to Chase.

"Fine, but how much do you want?" Kaz asked.

I shot him a glare before waking Chase up gently.

"Sleepy." He muttered.

"I know, but you need to eat something." I explained.

"Not hungry." He mumbled.

"Chase..." I warned.

"Fine." He whined as he opened his eyes and started sitting up, only for me to push him back down.

"Oh no. You are way too sick to be sitting up. I'm gonna feed you." I explained as I got a spoonful. "Open up, Chasey."

He just complied as I put the spoon in his mouth, probably from being overtired since his cough was sort of keeping him up until I gave him some Nyquil.

"No more." He whined as he pushed the bowl away after five spoonfuls.

"Chase, you barley ate anything!" I yelled.

"I told you before that I wasn't hungry." He complained.

"If your gonna complain, then I want you to eat." I explained.

"No..." He whined.

"Chase, three more and I'll leave you alone." I offered.

"Fine." He groaned as he opened his mouth again.

After I put three more spoonfuls in his mouth, I put the bowl down on the coffee table along with his glass of water.

"You can go back to sleep now." I told him.

"Ok..." he yawned as his eyes closed.

I picked up his bowl and put it in the sink before sitting down with everyone else and started eating my pizza.

"So how come you never get hurt or sick, Bree?" Oliver asked.

"Because who would take care of me if I got sick?" I asked, and no one raised their hand. "Just as I suspected. None of you would take care of mommy." I joked, making everyone laugh.

 **I loved writing this!**

 **Also, Dirtkid123, Ali and I LOVE your idea!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Meeting

The Meeting  
Oliver's pov

The team and I were at school when a guardian/teacher meeting was announced.

I instantly tensed and groaned, upset because this made me think of my Mom.

Out of nowhere, Bree appeared next to me, having heard the announcement and my reaction. And, as always, she knew exactly what I needed. She opened her arms and spoke "C'mere..." She hugged me, and before I knew it, I was crying.

Starting to soothe me, she kissed my forehead " It's ok, it's ok. Mama Bree's got you..." Sighing and recomposing myself, I gave a slight smile "I know, I know... I'm ok. I just need to figure out what to do about this meeting." She smiled "Don't worry. I got this all under control."

The time for the meeting finally came, and I have to say I was only half surprised when Bree walked in the room.

My teacher, however, was extremely surprised " THAT'S your mom? " I shrugged "It's complicated."

She tries again "SHE'S your pseudo parent?"

I laughed "She acts the part amazingly, a little TOO amazingly. My Dad's in England, and my Mom's below the surface, so... Yup."

Raising an eyebrow, Mrs. Collins asked "Your mom is a marine biologist on a sub?" Sharing a quick glance with Bree, I conceded "Sure, let's go with that."

Speaking up, Bree smiled " How are his grades? Is he a good boy?"

Turning to the bionic girl, I whispered " Dial it down. Waaay down."

Laughing at our exchange, the teacher spoke " He's my only straight-A student, his grades are excellent. And he doesn't goof off on his own, but he jumps in once his friend Kaz starts it. It doesn't affect his work and he stops once I ask though, so I can't complain."

Thanking her, we both left. As soon as we were out of the classroom, Bree kissed my forehead "I'm proud of you, Baby." I smiled "Thanks. And thanks for coming, Mama." She grinned, arm around my shoulder "Anytime."


	9. Spike

Spike attack.

Bree's POV.

"Hey guys!" I happily exclaimed as I set down the box I was carrying.

"What's in the box?" Oliver asked.

"Mr. Davenport sent more stuff from Mission Creek." I explained as I set it down before noticing a absence. "Where's Chase?"

"Oh. He stayed after school because he joined a study group. He should be back in about ten minutes." Skylar explained.

"Well, we can look in the box without him and just save anything of his." I explained as I opened the lid.

As soon as I opened it, I was overwhelmed with nostalgia. A few of Mr. Davenport's older inventions were in it, but it was mostly mine and Chase's old stuff from when we were little.

"My first doctor's kit!" I happily exclaimed as I pulled out the old plastic kit that was bright pink.

"Great. Now we're gonna get tortured with pink tools." Kaz groaned.

"Would you relax? Nothing in this one is real anyway. Even though I have tried to do more then one operation on Chase with this thing."

"What did you try to do to him?" Oliver asked in a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Let's just say Chase got hurt on more then one occasion." I told them as I set it down and started looking through the box again, this time finding the best picture that had ever been taken of Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport and I.

"Oh my goodness." I muttered as I looked at it.

"What's that?" Skylar asked, looking over my shoulder.

"The night we had that power outage in the lab and we played pirates all night cause we couldn't train in the dark. Adam and Chase were tripping over inventions all night then Chase got a ability." I explained as I looked at the picture again, realizing that Chase had his eyes closed, but was still grinning.

"What was the ability?"

"Well, it's supposed to help others see in the dark, but while it's activated, Chase can't see at all. It's basically a flashlight that comes out of his eyes and he hates it so much." I laughed.

Soon enough, I had started telling stories about growing up in the lab when I heard the door open.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Mr. Davenport sent a box of things from Mission Creek. And a lot of our old stuff is in it." I explained as he started coming over to us.

Just then, Kaz pulled out Chase's stuffed rabbit that he had been obsessed with when he was little.

"This yours, Bree?" He asked.

"Um no. It's his." I told them, referring to my brother.

Then Chase came over and snatched it out of Kaz's hands.

"And I would appreciate it if you left it alone."

"Aww, is Chasey getting all upset over a bunny rabbit?" Kaz teased, sticking his lip out.

Noticing Chase was starting to get mad, I decided that it was time to prevent a disaster.

"Um, Kaz? You need to stop." I warned.

"Stop what? Talking about a old toy that Chase obviously loves? Which makes sense, cause he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Kazimieras! Stop it right now!" I yelled just as the small line snapped and a loud, deep, voice yelled.

"What are you chuckle-nuggets laughing at?!"

"What on earth?!" Skylar yelled as we all dove behind the couch as Spike started tearing things apart.

"Kaz brought out Spike!" I yelled as a table got flung at us, making us all duck.

"So that's why you were trying to make me be quiet." Kaz realized.

"No, I thought you were gonna wake up the dead cat." I replied sarcastically as a vase got flung at us, scraping Oliver's arm. "Oliver! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah." He winced. "Just stings a bit."

"That's it! No one hurts my babies!" I yelled as I stood up, looking right at Spike.

"And what are you gonna do about it, She-beast?!" Spike yelled, only making my blood boil more.

"This!" I yelled as I jump on his back and tackled him to the ground before pulling his arm up and laying my leg on his back, making it so he couldn't get up.

He tapped the floor rapidly and I stood up, as he jumped up. Just as he was about to fight a girl, which he never does, I walked right up to him and said.

"If you EVER hurt one of my babies again, you won't live to see another day. Understood?" I demanded.

Spike nodded before his face went back to normal.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"Bree OWNED Spike!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh no." Chase sighed.

"Relax. No one got hurt except Oliver, but it was just a scrape." I explained as I helped Chase sit down before working on Oliver's cut.

"Well. Now that this is sorted out. I'm gonna go." Kaz said and started leaving before I yelled.

"Hold it! You are in a lot of trouble, young man."

He sighed and walked back over to us as I bandaged up Oliver's arm.

"Sit. Kaz, normally I would be fine with a tiny bit of you three poking fun at each other, but you embarrassed Chase and wouldn't stop after I told you too. You are grounded. Two weeks."

"Since when are you allowed to ground us?" Oliver asked.

"As long as I tell Mr. Davenport afterwards, I'm allowed to give out whatever punishment I want too." I explained.

"Fine." Kaz sighed.

"You also have to apologize to Chase." I told him.

"Sorry, Chase. Can we just put this behind us?" He asked.

"Sure." Chase sighed before they gave each other a bro hug.

"Great. Now you two get along while I work on dinner." I told them before going into the kitchen.

 **This was suggested by Dirtkid123! I hope you liked it!**

 **Suggestions are always appreciated!**

 **Susz.**


	10. Revenge

Revenge  
Oliver's pov  
(A/N: Thanks ms. nick jonas for the sick Bree prompt)

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard vomiting, and hoped it wasn't Chase or Kaz, since they'd suffer in the hands of Dr. Davenport/Mama Bree.

Soon enough, I realized both boys were fine, and so was Skylar.

Breaking the silence, Chase asked "Is BREE sick? Could this be?"

Kaz spoke next "Yup. She's finally sick." I was too stunned to say anything, unlike Chase "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life! I know just what to do!"

Raising an eyebrow, Skylar enquired "What?"

Smirking, the bionic revealed "Revenge. It's time for Bree Davenport to meet Nurse Skylar, Dr. Chase Davenport, Dr. Oliver Prescott and Dr. Kaz Scott."

Grinning like maniacs, Chase, Kaz and I rubbed our hands together mischievously "Yeeeahh..." Skylar just rolled her eyes through a smile, following us nonetheless.

Bree's pov

I felt really bad, sick with a virus. I didn't want to move, let alone get out of bed. Thankfully, it was a Saturday. I could just sleep it off... No sooner did I think that, my door swung open, Skylar and the boys coming in. Judging by the looks on the boys' faces, this couldn't be good.

Confirming my fears, Chase set my doctors' kit on my bed "You're sick, Bree? Well, well, well... What a twist of events. Well, I'm Dr. Chase Davenport; and I'd like you to meet my colleagues, Drs. Oliver Prescott and Kaz Scott, and our assistant, Nurse Skylar."

I know what they're doing. Getting revenge on Dr. Davenport. This is gonna be interesting...

They certainly were annoying, that's for sure. Hours on end of temperature checking, feeding... They wouldn't leave me alone! I eventually went to sleep just so they'd leave me at peace.

Then in the middle of the night they woke me up to take my temperature five times! Oh boy... They're really taking this revenge thing seriously.

\- time skip -  
Bree's pov

A few days later, I woke up feeling refreshed and completely better.

Not long after I woke up I heard puking noises coming from across the hall and walked into the boys room. Skylar was taking care of them, and they were all sick!

Sky turned to me "They all got what you had, but because of my Calderian immune system, I can't catch it. They're all yours Dr. Davenport... Have fun."

Smirking as I put my coat on and grabbed my doctors kit, I spoke above the boys' groans "Oh I will."


	11. Battle

Battle of The Mamas  
Oliver's pov

I was walking around Centium City alone, when suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice

" Join me and rule the world!"

My Mom had escaped. Turning to her, I shook my head "No."

Then I realized she was rigging something to destroy the Arch. I had to stop her!

I grabbed her hands to keep them away from the control panels, and she flipped! We began fighting, and I don't think she knew what she was doing.

She delivered a powerful kick to my ribs, and I think I heard a crack or two... Pushing the pain aside, I rose to my feet, battle stance in place; and we began to fight again.

Bree's pov

Skylar, Kaz, Chase and I were in the penthouse, when I spoke up "Shouldn't Oliver be back by now?" Nodding, Kaz agreed "Yeah. Do you think something's wrong?"

I nodded " My Mama sensors are going off. Chase, see if there's anything going on at the Arch."

His eyes bulged out of their sockets "Yeah. Bridget escaped, and she and Oliver are fighting. It looks like she's already cracked two ribs." Growling as we geared up to leave, I spoke " Those better be hers.."

However, once we arrived; we were all shocked to discover that wasn't the case. She'd hurt her own son, that was a new low, even for her.

Anger cursing through my body, I growled "You. Are. Going. Down."

As I proceeded to do major damage to Bridget, I heard Kaz laugh "It's a Battle of the Mamas! Bridget's losing. Bad!"

Oliver was watching us apprehensively, and I could see pain in his eyes, both physical and emotional. His own mother hurt him...

Soon enough, the guards from Mighty Max came and imprisoned her again. Turning to Oliver, I hugged him, steering clear of his ribcage "You ok?"

He buried his head in my neck and sniffled "Mommy..." Kissing his forehead, I replied "She's back in Mighty Max."

Making me almost cry, he shook his head "No, you're right here."


	12. Fire

Alone and injured...but not for long.  
Skylar's POV.  
We were putting out a forest fire and it just got put out, thanks to Oliver and Bree.  
"Good work, guys." I told them as I wiped the sweat on my forehead with my arm.  
"Skylar, I want you to speed ahead and make sure the fire didn't spread anymore." Chase told me as they finished evacuating people.  
"Got it." I said as I started super speeding down the trail, looking for any signs of another fire.  
After speeding around the forest, I was coming back when I tripped and crash down a hill. Not even a large one at that! I tried to get up when I felt agonizing pain in my right knee. Looking down, I saw that my suit had been torn and my knee was cut badly. I knew my team would find me though. They always came through when needed. However, after twenty minutes, I soon realized that no one was coming and soon I figured out why. I was a superhero and did the saving. Not the other way around. They left me. Soon enough, it started getting dark, so out of exhaustion, I laid my head down on the ground and fell asleep.  
Bree's POV.  
"Where is she, Chase?" I asked, immediately getting worried as I realized it was starting to get dark.  
"I don't know. I expected her to come back while we dealt with that bear." He told me.  
I grabbed his shoulders and demanded to know where he sent her.  
"Let go. I told her to speed around the forest and see if the fire spread anywhere else, but she should've been back by now." Chase explained.  
"What if she's hurt? Or got lost? We have to find her." Oliver sighed.  
"I'll go find her. Chase, take everyone back to the penthouse and start treating any injuries that were received." I explained.  
"Um, Bree?" He shifted his arm a bit and winced, then I remembered that he had dislocated his shoulder during the bear incident.  
"Fine. Kaz, treat injuries. I'll be back with Skylar asap." I told the boys as I sped off.  
After speeding around for awhile, I heard a familiar snore. Smirking but concerned, I sped directly to the noise to find Skylar asleep on the ground. I sat down beside her and gently tapped her cheek to wake her up.  
"Bree?" She asked once she woke up. "I thought you guys weren't coming."  
"We had to deal with a bear. Are you alright?" I asked.  
"I cut my knee on something when I was coming back. How bad is it?" She asked.  
I looked down at her knee and saw that it was not only red and bleeding, but it looked infected as well. I helped her stand up and sighed.  
"Let's get back to the penthouse." I told her as I super sped with her hanging on, leg in the air.  
When we got back, Oliver had a few bandaids on his arms, but looked fine. My brother was in a sling and covered in ash still and Kaz looked fine. I set Skylar down on the couch and went to go get my doctor's kit from upstairs. When I came back, I saw Oliver standing beside Skylar and freaking out.  
"Hey! Back away from the patent." I told him.  
He took a few steps back as I knelt down beside Skylar, putting my hand on her forehead.  
"You have a slight fever, probably from the infection." I explained as I started cleaning her wound.  
She hissed as I cleaned it before wrapping some bandages around it.  
"There. You should be fine now, Sky." I smiled as I packed everything up.  
"Thanks Bree." She smiled.  
The boys left after I checked Chase's shoulder and I went back to Skylar with some Tylenol and a glass of water.  
"Here. This should help." I explained as I handed her both.  
"Thank you." She smiled as she put the Tylenol in her mouth. "Bree?"  
"Yes, Sky?"  
"I-I really thought you guys left me. I figured it was because I was a superhero and I do the saving. Not the other way around."  
"Skylar, even though you are a superhero, I'll still come and save you. No matter what."

 **This was a suggestion from Guest! I hope you like it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Graduation

Graduation  
(A/N: prompt by Mystic the Animus. Thanks! Hope you enjoy it, girl!)  
Oliver's pov

The day had finally come. Kaz, Sky and I were graduating sophomore year!

We got home, excited, and Bree laughed at our euphoria "You guys seem happy... How was school?!"

The three of us grinned "We're graduating sophomore year! We'll be juniors soon!"

She hugged Sky first " Congrats, Sky! I'm so proud of you!"

The Calderian hugged her back "Thanks, Bree!"

Then she congratulated me in a hug "Great job, Oliver! I'm so proud of you!"  
I grinned, hugging her back  
" Thanks, Breeze."

She squeezed Kaz, congratulating him "Way to go Kaz! I'm so proud of you!"

He thanked her then commemorated "Only two more years to go."

Chase whispered to me "Should we tell him about college?" I shook my head "Let him have tonight."

\- time skip -

The day for graduation finally came, and my girlfriend Skylar was wearing a baby pink strapless long dress that flowed at her feet. Kaz and I had matching black tuxes with white dress shirts.

The diplomas weren't in order, and Skylar was called first

"Skylar Storm." Before she got up, I kissed her.

The whole room thundered in applause, Bree crying while snapping pictures. She's probably in Mama Bree mode for tonight. Oh boy...

The principal called again "Oliver Hankins."

As I got up, Sky kissed me and Kaz messed up my hair, which I was about to fix, until I saw it made Skylar's breath hitch. I decided to leave it as it was.

The room erupted in applause, Bree being a crying paparazzi again. The principal called the next student "Kazimieras King." Again, the room exploded in applause; Bree snapping pictures as happy and proud tears streamed down her face.

A while after all the other students had received their diplomas, they were showing current pictures of the students AND baby pictures. My best friend, my girlfriend and I whispered to each other : THANKFULLY, ours will just be the current ones..."

But the color drained from our faces as we saw our baby pictures displayed on the screen. How in the world?! Astonished, we turned to the bionic girl whisper-yelling in sync

"How in the WORLD did you get those?!"

She smirked "A mother never tells..." Then she decided to spill, turning to me first "Your password is Skylar." She pointed to the Calderian "Your password is Oliver." She then turned to Kaz "And YOURS is Skylar just so you won't have to remember a password!

As Chase laughed; Kaz, Sky and I conceded "Point Mama."


	14. Tonsils

Not going.

Chase's POV.

A few days ago, Bree had taken Kaz to the hospital since he had been having some trouble eating, and they found out it was tonsillitis. It was bad enough that he was getting surgery today, and I think Bree was having some trouble as Kaz ran in the room yelling "For the last time, I'm not going!" With Bree tailing behind.

"Would you just go?" I sighed before continuing. "I had to get mine out a few years ago and it wasn't that bad."

"The only reason you weren't complaining was because you lost your voice." Bree pointed out.

"Do you wanna get him to the hospital or not?" I asked her.

"Good point." She sighed as we both looked at Kaz, who was ready to bolt again.

"I AM NOT GOING!" He yelled before running out the room.

"Good thing Mama has super speed." My sister laughed before speeding after Kaz.

After a few minutes, I saw Bree holding tightly to Kaz's arm and prepared to drag him out the door.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"Not happening, Kaz. You have to get this surgery now!" My sister yelled as he started dragging him out.

"Bye Kaz." I waved my hand.

"Chase, I'll call you after the surgery and I want you to bring Oliver and Skylar to the hospital." Bree told me as the door closed.

I should've guessed I wasn't getting out of this whole thing.

Bree's POV.

"Ok Kaz, you'll be going in as soon as your asleep. Wanna tell me anything before you do?" I asked.

"That I'm really mad that you brought me here." He sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Anything else?" I demanded.

"That you are the best but most annoying mom ever."

"You done insulting me? You know you had to come here."

"I know. I'm just a bit...scared." He sighed.

"Come here." I sighed, knowing now that the acting out earlier was just fear as I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back for a few minutes until I felt pressure on my shoulder that only got stronger. I looked to see he had fallen asleep.

I smiled as I kissed his forehead and the doctor came, wheeling him to the operating room.

No matter how old Kaz, or any members of my team, gets, they'll still be my babies.

 **Thanks to Ms. Nick Jonas for the idea!**

 **Ideas/Prompts are always welcome and appreciated!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	15. Appendicitis

Tummy Trouble  
Oliver's pov

Yesterday during a fight, I received a powerful kick to the right lower side of my stomach. So when I woke up this morning with pain close to said area, I didn't think much of it.

I carried on without a worry until couple of hours later, when I felt a sharp pain moving from around my bellybutton to the lower right side of my stomach.

At this point I felt nauseous, chills running through my body. Hand the painful area, I called out

"Mama!"

Bree was beside me in about two seconds, the rest of the team not so far behind. She tousled my hair "What's wrong with your stomach?"

Grimacing, I replied " I thought it was only sore from the fight yesterday, but it got worse." After I told my symptoms, Bree made Chase scan my abdomen and they both looked sad and worried. The team mom was the one to break the news " Baby, you have appendicitis."

I quickly made the connections in my head, three words echoing in my mind. Hospital. Surgery. Needles. I immediately found my voice " No! Mama, please don't take me to the hospital... I'm begging you. Please."

She sighed, visibly suffering for me "Baby, I have to. It'll make you feel better."

No matter how much I protested, she's Mama Bree. She ALWAYS wins. Plus the fact that I was in extreme pain helped her cause.

\- time skip -  
Bree's pov

When we got to the hospital and got him checked out, it was confirmed. He had appendicitis and needed an appendectomy ASAP.

The team and I were quick to comfort him, but it didn't do much. Kaz and I were the ones who were closer to progress though.

Soon a nurse, named Nikki, came in once I was alone with Oliver. She was going to put the IV in before he was taken to surgery. She gave me a snooty look and said "You need to leave your boyfriend alone now, little girl. You need to leave."

Oliver and I gagged a little at the term boyfriend, and we spoke "We're not dating." He then exasperated "She's my MOTHER!" She looked shocked "Real mother?!" We rolled our eyes "NO!"

As the nurse tried to get me away from him one more time, I got in between them, glaring daggers at the blonde "I'm not getting in the way if you doing your job, so I suggest you let me do mine."

She realized I wasn't going to budge, and that I was the only thing between Oliver and a full-blown freak out; so she let us be and got everything ready to put the IV in.

Noticing that, I quickly grabbed his other hand in mine, turning his attention away from the needle "Baby, look at Mommy. There. Nice and easy... Almost done; you're ok." Soon that was over, and I don't know who was more relieved; him or me.

Even better, that super bratty, annoying and mean nurse left. Smirking a bit, my baby spoke "Good riddance, Icky Nikki." I laughed, giving him a high five " Hate her, love the nickname."

Not long after, the doctor came, Oliver already asleep. Dr. Brent was the doctor who treated Chase and Kaz, and was an old friend of the Davenport family. He smiled sympathetically "Got another one of your babies for me, Bree?" Sighing, I replied "Yeah." A while after he left with Oliver, I turned my Invisibility App on and slipped inside the OR grasping Oliver's hand; making him smile. The boys always know if I'm around, conscious or otherwise. The surgery and recovery were quick and complete.


	16. Visit

When Big D came to visit  
Big D's pov

I decided to go to Centium City and check in on the Elite Force, and we had a great morning catching up.

After a while, the boys were playing video games and Bree spoke, hands on her hips

" Boys, stop playing video games and do your homework."

I shook my head " That's not gonna..."

Before I could even finish my thought, the three boys turned off the game, grabbed their backpacks and began doing their homework, saying

"Yes, Mama."

Dumbfounded, I asked "How do you guys even listen to her?"

Kaz replied "She's scary." Shaking his head, Oliver spoke as Bree worked on dinner " I don't know which side of her is scarier. Mama Bree or Dr. Davenport."

Then Chase raised an eyebrow " Oliver, why are you wincing like that?" Hissing in panic, the superhero pleaded "Chase, be quiet!"

But the damage had already been done. Bree spoke, going over to Oliver "Too late!" And with that she lifted his shirt, revealing a bruise. She asked "What's this?" He sighed " A little incident happened at school, when we were wrestling in PE. I couldn't use my super strength, because it's be unfair, and the guy kicked me. I still won the match, but he got a good blow at my side."

Oliver's pov

She got up, with a way too familiar look on her face "I'll be back. And so will Dr. Davenport." Already groaning, I replied "Yay?"

She came back, fully attired and equipped, and began the usual torture. I heard a very worried Davenport ask Skylar "She won't do that to ME, will she?" Shrugging, the Calderian replied " Nah, it's just them, sometimes me."

He nodded "Ok. So, is this behavior normal from Bree?"

Chase, Kaz and I nodded "ALL THE TIME!" Kaz exasperated "She's got us going to bed at like, nine or eight!"

He laughed "Then why do you obey her?" We shot him pointed looks and he surrendered "I would too."

He stayed for a week, then left.


	17. Tests

Blood tests.

Bree's POV.

Well, looks like Skylar and Chase finally have something in common other then being genetically engineered. They are both terrified of needles. However, they both needed to have a blood test done, so I figured, why not take them both on the same day? Needless to say, it may not be my best decision as the team's mother. See, it's not much of a shock to find out why either of them are scared of needles. However, it is not as bad as Oliver's fear. Chase has had so many needles in him thanks to him constantly getting injured on missions and Skylar has told us that she just didn't like them. Apparently they were a torture device on Caldera or something.

"Guys! Time to go!" I yelled up the stairs to see Skylar and Chase come down the stairs, both with disapproval clear on their faces.

"Guys, it's not that bad."

"I don't know what I'm more worried about. The tests or the fact that we are leaving Kaz and Oliver in charge of the penthouse while we're gone." My brother remarked as we looked at the two said boys, watching TV.

"They'll be good little boys. Isn't that right?" I asked.

Almost immediately, they replied with a "yes ma'am" before turning back to their show.

"See? Now come on so we aren't late." I sighed as we went to the car, hoping that neither of them would be stubborn.

*hospital*

One of the nurses came in, smiling as she said my brothers name, who suddenly paled.

"Skylar, why don't you wait out here?" I suggested as I grabbed Chase's arm and we started following the nurse.

"Ok, so Chase can sit right here." She smiled, and honestly, it was getting slightly creepy.

Who smiles when they have to take blood? Anyway, Chase sat down, and I grabbed his hand, which he was now starting to freak out.

"Chase? Chase, look at me." I told him as he tilted his head toward me. "Give her your arm, and focus on me. Don't pay attention to the needle, just focus on something else."

He nodded and outstretched his arm to her before looking at me, with his shoulders really tensed up.

"Relax." I soothed as I rubbed his shoulder. "It's ok."

He smiled before flinching and I noticed she had put the needle in.

"Ok, it's almost over, just stay calm." I smiled as I squeezed his hand a little before she took the needle out and left for a moment.

"Hey, you doing ok?" I asked gently just as the nurse came back, holding a glass of juice.

"He's loopy enough that he'll probably spill the juice all over him." She sighed as she grabbed a bandaid out of the cabinet.

I gently tipped the cup into Chase's mouth before his eyes started closing.

"Ok, he may fall asleep, and that's normal." She smiled before grabbing one of his arms gently and helping him stand up, which I immediately latched onto him.

"Ok sleepy head, let's go." I smiled as we slowly walked back to the waiting room, where I helped Chase sit down whole Skylar stood up.

"You'll be ok by yourself, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok." She smiled before following the nurse, just as Chase fell asleep on my shoulder, stopping me from moving as I looked up at the TV screen to see a children's show on. Having nothing else to do, I watched the show for awhile before the nurse came back, supporting Skylar.

"How'd she do?" I asked as I helped her to a seat.

"She was ok. Passed out when she saw the blood, but she'll be ok." The nurse said before leaving.

"Bree? What happened?" Chase asked, now fully aware of what was going on.

"You and Skylar had blood tests. Can you help me get her to the car?" I asked as I helped her up while Chase grabbed onto her other arm as we went to the car.

*Penthouse*

"We're home!" I announced as I put the keys up while Skylar and Chase, now fully aware, walked in behind me, only to see the penthouse completely trashed and Kaz and Oliver nowhere to be seen.

Going into panic mode, I immediately started yelling their names while searching the entire place with my speed before finding them in their bedroom.

"Boys? What happened downstairs?" I demanded.

"Well, Kaz wanted to pick up a pizza, so he left, and while he was gone, my powers went crazy." Oliver explained.

"Why didn't you clean up?" I asked.

"Cause Kaz said he was gonna do it."

"Ok, both of you, go clean up, now."

"Yes ma'am." They sighed as they started cleaning.

Mama 1, Boys 0.

 **Thanks to guest for the Skylar prompt and Lihi Portal for the Chase prompt! I think this came out pretty well. What about you?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	18. Strep throat

Strep brothers  
(A/N: For Ms. Nick Jonas. Thanks for all the prompts, girl! Your ideas are awesome!)

Chase's pov

I had woken up with an irritated throat, and I was petrified Bree would find out. I was thinking of ways to hide my symptoms as I walked out of my room; but it was all in vain.

She looked at me accusingly, hands on her hips: "Chase William Davenport; you're sick. Go lay down."

I stared at her in shock "How do you DO that?!" Guiding me back to my room, she simply replied "Mama sense. Don't underestimate the powers that come with the job."

Once I was in bed, she sped downstairs to get breakfast ready for the others and make me some soup. After I ate, she began her protocol examination; making me groan.

After a while, she proclaimed "You have strep throat, Chasey..." My only reaction was to face-palm.

She got me accommodated then went to check on Skylar, Oliver and Kaz.

Bree's pov

I went to check on Sky, Kaz and Oliver; and saw the Calderian helping the ice and hydro-powered teen with his powers; and I noticed Kaz looked pale.

"Kaz, are you sick?" He instantly shook his head, wincing and touching his neck. Instantly diagnosing the heat-powered hero, I tried again

"Kazimieras..." Then he confessed, and I had been right all along. He caught Chase's sickness; and after I treated and quarantined both boys, I heard them sigh "I guess we're strep brothers for the time being..."

Thankfully, I nursed them both back to health in less than a week, and Skylar and Oliver didn't catch it.


	19. Broken

Broken bones.

Bree's POV.

All of us were playing Operation when we heard the mission alert, making us all run downstairs as Chase opened the alert.

"There is a fire at the pier and hundreds are there for a wedding at sea. We have to go." Chase yelled as he grabbed his mission bag.

What I didn't understand was that their was a fire, surrounded by ocean, but at the same time, I knew we had to save the civilians, so we grabbed our bags as well and left, Chase grabbed onto my arm and we got there in less then a second.

"Kaz, start the evacuation, Oliver, start putting out the fire with your water vortex, Skylar, Bree, use your speed to make a vortex to help Oliver, I'll use my scan to look for anyone who might be trapped. Any questions?"

We all shook our heads and started doing our jobs when Chase started running towards one of the boat on fire, making me help his name, but he ignored it as he continued running. We had gotten the fire put out and Kaz was calling 911 when I noticed Chase hadn't come back. Panicking immediately, I ran towards the boat and found that the mast was on top of Chase.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to pry it off, only for Skylar and Oliver to come over and lift it off of him.

I picked him up in my arms and held him close, only for him to grimace and whimper in his unconscious sleep, meaning he was alive.

"That should've crushed him. How'd he survive?" Oliver asked as I put him in his arms.

"His force field. He must've turned it on to stop the crushing impact, then turned it off." I replied as we went back to the penthouse.

"Oliver, put Chase on your bed. I have to call in a specialist." I explained as I pulled out a cellphone.

"Dr. Davenport...needs a specialist?" He asked.

"Everyone needs help sometimes, now clear out and someone bring me the portable X-ray." I snapped as they all left while I pressed my phone, happy that he picked up.

"Hey Adam? I need a favor..."

*time skip*

After scanning Chase to see he had a broken right arm, a broken left leg, and four broken ribs, along with a small concussion, I heard someone knock on the door, so I went downstairs and opened it to see Adam. I hugged him tightly, cause I missed him, and I felt him hug me just as tightly.

"So what did you need my help with, Doctor?" He asked, knowing I was in doctor mode.

"Come with me." I sighed as we went to the boys room, Adam commenting on how big the penthouse was compared to the island.

I opened the door, and saw that Chase laying down still, unconscious.

"What happened to him? And I want a mission suit like that!"

"We were on a mission when the mast of a sailboat landed on him. And I'll talk to Douglas about getting you one."

"So what do I need to do?"

"I still have to set the bones, meaning I need you to hold him down."

"Like that one time when-" he started, but I cut him off by nodding and stroking my younger brother's hair, knowing what he was talking about.

"We have to wait till he wakes up, so we don't hurt him more. Can you go get me a ice pack for his head?"

Adam nodded and left the room, while I was still holding Chase's hand. Just then, I heard a groan and saw his eyes twitching, making me immediately look at him just as his eyes opened, but seemed unfocused when Adam came back with the ice pack. I placed it on his head.

"Chase? Can you hear me?" I asked gently.

"Bbrreeee? Aaddaamm?" He slurred out.

"Yeah it's us, buddy. Can't believe that when I finally get to visit you, it's because your injured."

"What happened?" He asked, able to talk better, as he tried to sit up, making Adam and I both jump up and get him back down.

Adam looked at me, seeing if I was ready, and when I nodded, he laid one hand on Chase's feet and the other on his shoulder while I gently grabbed onto his leg. I took a deep breath before cracking it back into place, making Chase cry out in pain while he wrestled against Adam's hold. Then, with Adam's help, pulled off the top half of Chase's mission suit so I could get to his ribs. I placed two my fingers gently on the first of his ribs, making him stir, before I pushed it back into place, making him stiffen up and start sweating. Adam grabbed a washcloth and laid it on his forehead while I did the second rib, making him jerk slightly. Adam and I then switched sides so I could do the other ribs and his arm. I dabbed his forehead with the washcloth, hearing him let out a quiet breath of pain before I grabbed his arm gently and pushed it back into place, making him thrash and letting the washcloth fall into the floor from the sudden movement. I quickly grabbed it, pressed it back onto his forehead and quickly did the other two ribs. He was now heaving and gasping, and while I held his hand and pressed the washcloth on his head, Adam brought over my kit, and I quickly bandaged him up before he sighed in relief and looked at us.

"Th-that...hu-hurt." He then closed his eyes, and Adam gently ran his hand through his hair, before asking me a question.

"Can I stay for a little while? To make sure he's ok?"

Before I could answer, Chase spoke quietly.

"Ple-please, Ad-Adee."

I sighed, before answering yes, as Adam went downstairs.

Adam's POV.

I walked downstairs to where Skylar, Kaz and Oliver were and smiled.

"Hey Adam. What cha smiling about?" Oliver asked.

"I'm gonna be here for awhile, to take care of Chase."

Oliver and Kaz looked panicked as they suddenly tried to push me out.

"Adam, you wanna leave, now."

"What? Why would I wanna leave?" I asked before remembering about Bree.

"Bree is crazy! We're going to bed at eight every night, practically being forced to do our homework, and don't even get me STARTED on when we're hurt or sick." Kaz explained as he once again started to push me out, but I turned around and walked past him, thinking.

'I'll do whatever to be with my family again.'

 **This was suggested by Darth Becky 726 and I personally loved writing it! If you've got any prompts Becky, don't be afraid to tell me or Aliqueen!**

 **Same with everyone else! We love getting new prompts!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	20. Carnival

Roller Coasters and Rage  
(A/N: Thanks for the carnival prompt, Rulers Of The Games!)

Oliver's pov

The Elite Force was at a carnival in Centium City, and we were deciding which attraction to go on next. Bree had gone to the bathroom, and had left us to decide.

Chase's pov

Skylar, Oliver and Kaz wanted to go on a roller coaster, and I didn't want to tell them I was deathly afraid of them.

Kaz's pov

Pulling my best friend aside, I smiled, idea in my mind "You know how Chase said he doesn't want to go on a roller coaster? I think he's scared."

Before he could say anything, I was already planning how to get Chase on that ride.

I had somehow managed to trick him into getting in line, but he realized what I'd done, his face changed into an aggressive expression, his voice dropping dangerously. The rest of the team, Bree included; were now with us.

Chase roared angrily "What do you think you're doing, Fruit Fly?!"

Bree spoke angrily "Kazimieras, what did you do?!"

I didn't know if I was more scared of Spike or Mama Bree... Sheepishly, I confessed; while Oliver tried to hold Spike back. I felt Spike grab me, and I closed my eyes, awaiting my doom. Suddenly, Bree spoke "Get. Away. From. Him."

That did the trick and he put me down, going back to Chase. Once we got back home, Bree asked for me to go to her room and crossed her arms "That was very wrong, what you did. You're grounded. For a week." In protest, I spoke "Bu-" my protest was cut short by her infamous "Mama Bree" glare. I sure hope this week goes by quickly...


	21. Full

When The Nest Is Full

Bree's pov

The team and I were relaxing when Mr. Davenport smiled "Bree, Chase, your brothers are spending spring break here."

All of us; Sky, Oliver and Kaz included; became immediately excited to see Adam, Leo and Daniel, the latter who the super powered teens had met during Christmas break. Sadly, Mr. Davenport would be absent. Lifting my spirits, he spoke "Bree's in charge." As Sky and I snickered, the boys rolled their eyes "Yeah, yeah... What else is new?"

-time skip, first day of spring break -

Oliver's pov

Mr. Davenport had already left, and Adam, Leo and Daniel were coming up in the hyper lift. The minute they came in, they engulfed Bree and Chase in a hug; Adam soon dragging Kaz, Sky and I into the huddle.

After a while, we began talking about our missions and other stories for a while before Sky went to help Bree with dinner. Kaz grinned " Who wants to play video games?" It was a unanimous yes.

Twenty minutes later, we were about to start level 10 of a six-player game, when Bree spoke "Boys, wash up for dinner!"

Adam, Daniel and Leo sighed "But we wanna fini-" before they could end that sentence, Chase, Kaz and I had dragged them to our bathroom.

Leo spoke first "What's the big deal?" A look of understanding on his face, Adam asked "Is she still in the Mama Bree/Dr. Davenport phase?"

Shuddering, Kaz, Chase and I replied "It's not a phase; they're both here to stay." We then found out she'd been that way when she was younger too, but calmed down a bit after Tasha and Leo came into the picture.

Daniel, being clumsy as he is, burnt himself on the arm getting some soup. Poor guy... Now he had to deal with Dr. Davenport.

Bree put him on her lap, immediately treating his wound. Of course, much to the blonde's chagrin, that was followed by constant checkups. I could only groan as I was forced to join Daniel on her patient chart once she saw my bruised ribs from a boxing match in PE.

At 8:00pm on the dot; Chase, Kaz and I got up and started heading up to bed. Again; Adam, Daniel and Leo began to protest, but quietly followed us after taking a glance at her eyes, expression and hands on her hips. Boy, Mama Bree and Dr. D are even scarier when the nest is full.


	22. Wisdom teeth

Bree's POV.

"Chase William Davenport, get back here right now!" I yelled after my brother who had bolted as soon as Skylar brought up his appointment today.

Normally Chase doesn't chicken out about this kind of thing cause he feels that since he is one of the older members of the team, he has to set a example. That's not how this was working out today, and since I had to deal with this while during my monthly, I was not a sweet mom today.

"Chase?! Where are you?! You had better come out right now or you will be grounded while you are recovering and I don't think you want that!"

Almost immediately after I said that, I heard a large groan before he came down the stairs with a scowl on his face.

"Don't look at me like that. You'll be asleep through the whole thing anyway."

"But that doesn't calm me down! It just makes me more worried!"

"Well then you can be worried in the car. Now come on!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the elevator.

*at oral surgeon's office*

Chase was sitting in the chair looking straight at me before he asked me a question in the cutest voice.

"Can't you stay with me?"

It broke my heart, but I had to disagree.

"Sorry baby. I can't, but I'll be waiting for you the whole time, and I'm staying till they kick me out."

"Can't you just use your invisibility app? Like when you snuck with Oliver through his appendectomy?"

"Sorry Chase. I only did that cause of Icky Nicki."

"Who?"

"Long story. My point is, I know you are in good hands right now." I explained as I squeezed his hand just as the nurse came in and started hooking him up to a few wires.

Two under the left and right side of his collarbone and one on his side, under his shirt, before putting on the oxygen mask over his nose.

"Ok, I'm gonna do the IV now." The nurse warned as I squeezed Chase's hand while the needle entered his flesh and he flinched. "He'll be asleep in a few minutes." She smiled before looking at me. "However, it's time for you to leave."

I kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand one more time before following the nurse out of the room.

After a hour of texting on my phone, trying to distract myself, the nurse came over to me and took me to the recovery room where Chase was, currently with a ice pack on his mouth.

"He's probably gonna snap back to reality in a few minutes." The nurse explained before giving me instructions, then she left to give Chase and I a few minutes.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" I asked gently.

"I'm Spider-Man!" He yelled enthusiastically with a strange voice, probably from the numbing agent.

"Sure you are." I laughed.

"I'm gonna save the world mom!"

After he said that, all that anger I was feeling earlier went away as my heart swelled with pride.

"Hope so, baby." I laughed again as I kissed his forehead.

"Mom, you have two heads." He said seriously as the nurse came back.

"Is there anyway to snap him out of this?" I asked.

"No. He'll snap out of it any minute now. Do you need some help walking him to the car?"

"No I've got it. But thanks." I smiled as I grabbed his arm and helped him stand up as they handed me a bag, which immediately got put into my purse before we walked to the car.

As soon as I started driving, I heard a groan from the back.

"Ugh. What's going on?" He groaned in pain.

"You got your wisdom teeth out." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Did I say anything under anesthesia?"

"Except that you were Spider-Man and that I had two heads...nope." I grinned before asking. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You can't have straws though. We could get you a milkshake or a smoothie from McDonald's though." I suggested.

"Mmm...milkshake." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

I quickly went through the drive through and got Chase a vanilla milkshake, along with getting myself a burger before we went home.

"Hey Bree?" My brother asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for keeping me calm through all of that."

"Anytime."

 **This was suggested by TheatreChristianManiac!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	23. Rebels

Busted  
(A/N: For TheatreChristianManic. Love this idea!)

Chase's pov

Sky and I were bored out of our minds. We had gotten hurt on a mission, therefore both Mama Bree and Dr. Davenport kicked us out of training.

Eyeing each other in sync, we plotted "Let's sneak out and train!"

Bree's pov

Kaz and Oliver were playing Topple the Tower with objects that weren't breakable, but Chase and Skylar were nowhere to be seen. I could scour the city incredibly quickly, and I trusted them to be alone for a few seconds. Well, I trusted Oliver to keep Kaz out of trouble,anyway.

I went into a forest and found them, both collapsed on the ground. I realized they'd snuck out to train against my orders; thus worsening his twisted ankle and her broken ribs. Deciding to only let them have it when we were back home; I quickly sped us to our destination.

After sending Kaz and Oliver to their room to do their homework, I turned to the injured heroes on the couch

"Chase William Davenport and Skylar Paris Storm; WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! You disobeyed me and got even MORE hurt!"

After I grounded them and their descendants until the tenth generation, I let Dr. Davenport take over me and nursed them back to health against their will.


	24. Ankle

Kaz's POV.  
Bree had taken everyone out to see "Nerve" and I was originally gonna go with them, but I had gotten grounded the day before for two weeks. I really had to quit bringing Spike out, but it's so easy to pick on Chase! Anyway, I was working on homework, well, trying to, math is really hard, when I had to get a drink. I got up, and walked a few steps before falling into the floor, hearing a crack and major waves of pain going through my right ankle. I sat up, tears coming down my face, as I looked to see I slipped on a dumb paper bag of all things. I started looking for my cellphone only to remember my punishment, which involved me losing my phone for awhile. Meanwhile, my ankle was getting really bad and I didn't even bother to think about the tears now as they spilled off my face and onto the floor. I was about to try and get on my bed when I heard "we're home!", from Skylar. Almost immediately I heard Oliver and Chase talking about the movie when they saw me.  
"Kaz? Are you ok?" Oliver asked.  
I just looked up at them as tears continued to stream down my face before they saw my ankle. Oliver ran out yelling Bree's name while Chase helped me onto my bed. Almost immediately, Bree came in holding her doctor's kit and wearing the coat.  
"Kazzy?" She asked, using the nickname that Oliver only used when he was teasing me. "What happened?"  
Drying my face off, I sighed and told her the embarrassing truth.  
"I slipped on that bag."  
Oliver picked it up and took it out of the room before coming back with the portable X-ray.  
"Thanks." She smiled, but instead of reaching for the X-ray, she gently started applying pressure to different parts of my foot. Then she touched one part, making waves of pain start back out as I grimaced.  
"That's where?"  
I nodded as she turned on the X-ray.  
"I don't see anything, Kaz."  
"What does that mean?"  
"We get to go to the ER." She replied with fake enthusiasm. "Chase, you are in charge. No funny business and get everyone in bed."  
"Yes ma'am." He sighed as he left.  
Bree slung my arm over her shoulder and I limped out the door and to the car.  
*At hospital*  
"Hey Kaz. Are you feeling any better?" Bree asked as she came back.  
"A little. Bree, are you ok?" I asked, seeing that she was tired.  
"Yeah-yawns-I'm fine. Never better." She smiled.  
"Bree. I can see bags under your eyes. Get some sleep." I told her, concerned for my girlfriend.  
"Kaz, what if the doctor comes back with your results?"  
"Then I'll wake you up. Now sleep."  
She smiled and nodded before closing her eyes and soon enough, she was quietly snoring. After twenty minutes, the doctor came in.  
"Bree. Bree, wake up." I said loudly as her eyes opened.  
"What's the results?" She asked.  
When they started speaking in annoying medical terms that I never understood, I drowned them out till I felt someone put something on my foot and I looked to see it was a cast. That could only mean...  
"Sorry Kazzy, you broke your ankle."  
"I hate paper bags!" I yelled in frustration before Bree helped me up.  
"Luckily you don't need crutches, just the boot." She smiled as she slung her arm around my shoulder while we walked out of the hospital.  
Ok, so that wasn't the WORST hospital experience ever...at least I had Bree.

 **This is for LabRatsWhore! Hope you like it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	25. Anorexia

Mama's Vacation Disaster  
(A/N: trigger warnings: bullying and slight anorexia)

Bree's pov

I had just gotten back from a two day field trip to NYC with my social studies class, and while I was gone I had left Chase in charge of holding down the fort.

I was on free period and I was walking by the gym, where Oliver was in PE class, when I saw something that made my heart momentarily stop. Oliver started to faint; but I thankfully caught him just in time with my super speed.

Once he was discharged from school, I took him home; getting a good look at him for the first time. Nearing tears, I called my brother downstairs.

Once he asked me what the problem was, I explained what happened in PE and revealed my most recent conclusion "Chase, Oliver is anorexic! He hasn't eaten since I left!" His jaw dropped, as did Kaz's and Skylar's, who'd just come in from their field trips.

Kaz and I worked together to get an explanation out of the hydro-powered teen, who sobbed "I-I'm being b-bullied. They say I'm fat and ugly."

Our hearts broke at the sight of the sobbing brunette; and all four of us comforted him, Kaz getting away scott free for beating up the bully.


	26. Teeth

Toothday Tuesday.  
(A/N: This was a hard one to write, requested by Rulers Of The Games. Hope we did it justice.)

Bree's pov

They say Friday the 13th is the day of bad luck; but I have to disagree. November 22nd HAS to be the worst day ever. At least for Kaz. And it all went down the day before his birthday, no less.

He was playing on a garbage can skate when I got news that he'd fallen. And BOY, was it a nasty fall.

I got called to the school's yard during third period, nearly stumbling and sobbing at the sight.

He'd broken two front teeth, another broken in half. Worried about further damage, I sped off the crying teen to the dentist.

Breaking my heart, Kaz never let go of my hand; never once. I heard him mumble "mommy" every once and a while, and I discreetly wiped away stray tears;both mine and his.

The dentist soon delivered devastating news:  
" He damaged two nerve cells, and I need two fill down one tooth with sandpaper. And due to the breaks, he will need partials."

Needless to say, he cried about that; sobbing even more when the dentist started his job, since he hardly used numbing agents on his teeth. Much to mine and Kaz's dismay, this was a new dentist, who didn't believe in artificial medicines and all related. My poor Kazzy...


	27. Concert

Last Resort  
(A/N: For DisneyFan14. Thanks for all the love! We absolutely love the ideas you gave us!)

Oliver's pov

Chase, my Sky and I had gotten into trouble with Mama Bree because Chase and I stayed up past our stipulated bedtime and my girlfriend had gone to the movies with Crossbow instead of studying for a test that she consequently failed.

The three of us were talking, or better said, complaining, in mine, Kaz's and Chase's room. The Calderian rolled her eyes :

" Who needs Physics anyway?! Watching The Lost Medallion is WAY more important!"

Chase and I sulked in unison "All we wanted was to finish our comedy marathon... And seriously, juniors in high school shouldn't go to bed at 8:00pm!

My girl spoke up again "And there's a concert at the mall tonight! I can't believe we're gonna miss it...

Chase and I gave each other a look, and I spoke " Maybe not. KAZ!"

The fire-powered teen, boyfriend to the speedy bionic; came in and spoke "Yes?" We quickly explained our plan, which was for him to distract his girlfriend with a massage and music while we snuck out to the concert.

He instantly reacted "She'll KILL me!" But thankfully, Sky spoke "You said you owed me one. You know what they do to people who don't follow through with their promises on my planet?"

Already scared, Kaz asked "What?" Her reply seemed harmless to the genius bionic, but Kaz and I knew there was more "They trap them in the kitchen. " making Chase's face contort in disgust, she went on "Kitchen is our word for toilet."

All three boys shuddering, Kaz conceded " Ok, FINE! I'll do it!"

As he went off to distract Mama Bree, Chase, Sky and I quietly snuck out the window and went to the concert.

Kaz's pov

I came up behind my Breezy, grabbing her from behind, planting kisses all over her hair and face; then spoke as she turned to face me "C'mere; I wanna give you a massage." As she laid down, I put her favorite CD to play and began.

After a while, around the time the rebels were due home, they came in, not making a sound. Without taking her eyes off me, Bree spoke

" So, Sky; Chasey, Ollie; how was the concert?!"

Our jaws dropped and they asked in shock "You KNEW?!"

She tossed her hair to the side and smirked "Duh! Look who you're talking to. Mama Bree is always one step ahead of her kids. Speaking of, you three are grounded for two more weeks, and Kazzy for one for helping you. I knew he was doing that all along."

I stuttered "H-HOW did you POSSIBLY know?!" One look from the "Mother" of the house sufficed as an answer; and she smirked "You four were gonna get in trouble anyway, so I figured I'd just play along and let you give me a massage anyway."

Stomping upstairs, we muttered "You really can't fool Mama Bree."


	28. Shots

Kaz's POV.

I'm kinda mad Bree and Skylar had already gotten their flu shots already, cause let's face it. Three teenage boys going with their "mom" was gonna be just...weird. Chase and I had just gotten back from school early cause I had accidentally, but don't tell Bree, gotten Oliver in detention, so when she came over to us, explaining she had some news, I could only tell what it was.

"I'm taking you three to get your flu shots tomorrow morning, so please behave."

At first, I was dreading myself, but then I remembered I had a best friend who threw up when he saw KNITTING needles.

"Um, Bree, can we, or Oliver, just do the mist?"

"You mean the stuff that goes in your nose which got you three REALLY sick last time?" Bree demanded, crossing her arms as we remembered that we got the flu near the end of this year after the mist and it was really bad. "No way."

"Bree, at least Oliver. He pukes even looking at needles. Remember?"

"Yes I do, but he doesn't HAVE to look. Now go do your homework." She sighed, sending us off before I smiled sheepishly, making her sigh. "Need help?"

"That would be nice." I smiled, sitting at the table beside her as I pulled the homework out of my backpack.

-Next Morning-

Bree's POV.

We were lead into the office as I sat down while the nurse left to go get the dreaded needles.

"Chase, go ahead and get yours over with." I told him, gently grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the bed.

"Why me?!"

"Cause I trust you to set a good example. Like you did for Adam and Leo, remember?"

"Fine." My brother groaned, getting on the table and taking off his jacket, handing it to me as the nurse came back and the shots seemed much larger then the ones Skylar and I got at CVS, I looked over to see Kaz covering Oliver's eyes with a trash can beside them as the nurse quickly did Chase's, with him letting out a small hiss as she put a bandaid over it. Chase quickly grabbed his jacket and put it back on as he asked me if he could leave before I let him as I covered Oliver's eyes as the nurse seemed to do Kaz's even faster while Kaz went to join Chase back in the waiting room.

"Ok Oliver. Your turn." I told him as he took off his hoodie before sitting on the table, still shaking.

I pushed the trash can near us as I pointed his direction towards me.

"Oliver, stay looking at me." I told him, which worked for a few seconds till he just had to look over at the other side of the room, which included the needle.

Knowing immediately what was gonna happen, I grabbed the garbage can as Oliver spewed his chunks.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine. Just TERRIFIED of needles." I told the nurse as he finished. "You ok?"

"I am now. Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Trust me. I've seen worse." The nurse smiled as I grabbed his hoodie and we left only to see Chase and Kaz fighting.

"Kaz you are sixteen!"

"I know! That doesn't mean I don't want a sticker! Plus, they have Tecton!"

"You've met Tecton!"

"Tecton?! I wanna see!"

I laughed at the teens antics before going over with them.

 **For Disneyfan...numbers lol I forgot.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	29. Chicken Pox

Ollie Pox  
(A/N:For you like it!)  
Oliver's pov

I woke up one morning itching like crazy. I began scratching myself only to see that my arms had little red dots all over them; which caused me to stop.

By then, Kaz and Chase woke up, the genius speaking a bit too loudly:

"Oliver, you have chicken pox!"

Kaz and I shushed him, but it was too late. Bree sped in, clad in her signature white lab coat, stethoscope around her neck, bag in hand. Kill. Me. Now.

While making me lay back down, she spoke :

" Chase and I have had chickenpox before. Have Kaz and Skylar had them?"

I nodded as she started taking my vital signs as part of her infamous "protocol examination". I shot Chase an annoyed look for spilling my secret, and he rolled his eyes

"Like she wouldn't notice?!"

I didn't answer, partly out of defeat and partly because Bree had jammed a tongue depressor in my mouth; causing me to gag.

She then asked "Do you feel tired?"

Shrugging, I replied "A bit." Then she declared I had a fever of 104.2. Groaning, I fell back on the bed, and she covered me up again, kissing my forehead "I'm gonna make you some chicken noodle soup, ok? Love you."

She had me eat and take some medicine that brought down the fever to 102 before I drifted off to sleep again. A few days later, my blisters finally scabbed over.


	30. Homesick

Homesick Hero  
(A/N: For guest, who wanted more Skylar.)  
Skylar's pov

I had been feeling kind of down lately. I REALLY missed Caldera. I was so homesick it had started to affect my missions, my eating, sleeping, attention in school... I would sometimes cry at night, but no one would hear me over my snoring. What do I do?

Bree's pov

I noticed Skylar has been acting weird these last few days, kind of like I was acting when I was feeling homesick. So I talked to Oliver and Kaz and asked about her home planet, Caldera. Kaz spoke pointedly

"Nothing they say means what it means in English. Be careful what you say."

Nodding a bit confusedly, I replied "Ok. But this doesn't really help with the Skylar issue. What's something from there she could be missing?"

Oliver spoke up, shedding some light on the case "Her Dorenbosch."

My reply came quick "Her Doren-WHAT now?!"

Grabbing his phone, he showed me a picture "Dorenbosch. The pets on her planet. Her name is Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-Zoing."

Completely taken aback, I raised my hands up in surrender "Yeah, I'm just gonna call it Skylar's pet."

Using a heat regulator patch and my geoleap ability, I was able to bring Skylar's pet to live with us, and she became the Elite Force's mascot; the happy tears on Skylar's face as she hugged me priceless.


	31. The future

Some Things Never Change  
(A/N: thanks guest for Bree as a doctor idea!)  
Bree's pov

A few years had gone by, and along with keeping the Elite Force alive, we all had kids, and I was a pediatrician; as predictable as that was.

Skylar and Oliver were married, and had eight-year-old twins, Jake and Paris; Kaz and I had Bradley and Kelli; who were three days younger than Jay and Par; similar to how Kaz and Oliver were three days apart.

Chase had met his other half in college, her name was Selena. They had eight-year-old Brent and Marie.

We had scheduled all six kids to have their checkups together; and Jake sadly has the same reaction to needles as his dad. Only he kept using his power to explode things he inherited from Skylar on all the needles.

Oliver shrugged " I would do that too, if I could." I laughed as Skylar elbowed him in the gut.

Once all the kids were finished; I smirked, looking at my brother, husband and Oliver "What do you say, boys? Now that the kids are finished, once, for old times' sake?"

They immediately knew I meant a checkup, and shook their heads; then asking "You DO know you treat KIDS, right?!"

My reply made Sky and Lena fist-bump me "Oh, you're adults now? The way you act, I didn't get the memo."

Before the boys could protest, I kissed Kaz, who spoke dazedly "Yeah, ok, I'm in."

Imitating my manipulative measures, Skylar and Selena soon got Oliver and Chase on board. Over the protests of the Elite Force boys, I had a fun trip down memory lane.


	32. Bronchitis and important announcement

Bionic Bronchitis  
(A/N: For Duggie Davenport)

Chase's pov

This past night had probably been my worst night of sleep in ages. I had chills, a runny nose, a discomfort, and a feeling of fatigue.

As soon as I woke up, I experienced shortness of breath and wheezing; along with a dry cough and a awful tightness in my chest; symptoms I confessed to my sister in an impaired voice after she kicked Kaz and Oliver out of the room and declared I had a fever.

After an all-too thorough "protocol examination" from "Dr." Davenport, I was diagnosed with Bronchitis and quarantined.

The next few days she didn't let me out of her sight, giving me endless checkups and driving me mad.

Thankfully, a few days later, she declared I was cured.

 **Hey guys! This is Ali's one shot, but I have some news to tell you guys.**

 **The Elite Bionic is officially done. He will not be continuing his stories, and he asked me to tell you guys. We talked and prayed for a little while last night, and I can tell he will miss every single one of you.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	33. Babysitting

Bree's POV.

"Bree, I'm only leaving her here for a few hours, but if you have any problems, just call me, ok?"

"We'll be fine Tasha. Won't we, Kira?" I asked, looking down at the smiling baby in my arms.

"Ok, bye you two."

"Bye."

But as soon as Tasha left, Kira's smile left as she started crying, making me bounce her a little.

"Shh. It's ok. Mommy is only gonna be gone for a little while. You get to be with your big sister. Please don't cry." I begged as she continued crying as Chase came down.

"I could hear her from upstairs. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Let me try." Chase suggested, reaching out for Kira.

"Chase, I've got it. Just go back upstairs."

"Really? Cause it doesn't look like you got it."

"Chase-" I started, then he grabbed Kira out of my arms and started rocking her, making me fume.

"Chase, Tasha told ME to watch her."

"Well, she's happy now. Maybe she was just mad at you." Chase remarked as he looked back down at Kira, smiling, making me EXTREMELY jealous.

"Ok, she's happy, now give her back."

But Chase just ignored me as he took Kira with him back upstairs.

"Chase!"

I found Kira on the floor on a blanket, sucking on someone's phone as Chase smiled at her, a lot happier then I had seen him be in a long time. Then I noticed that this had been pretty stupid as I walked in.

"Who's phone is that?"

"Oh, it's Skylar's. She left it in here after talking to Oliver and Kaz yesterday and Kira grabbed it."

"Um, I don't think playing "Fruit Ninja" with her mouth is the best idea."

He then pulled it out of her mouth, sighing.

"That's enough for now."

Making her SCREAM. I immediately swooped her off the ground and a few minutes later, she had finally calmed down.

"I always win." I smirked as Kira and I went downstairs, leaving the defeated Chase.

 **This is for Disneyfan14 (guest)**

 **I'm going through a lot right now, so I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	34. Cavity

Bree's POV.

"I can't believe I had to miss school for something as stupid as this." Chase groaned as I pulled in front of the dentist's office.

"You know in that super smart brain that this isn't stupid. Besides, it's a cavity filling, nothing major." I sighed as I turned off the car, turning it off and getting out as Chase did the same.

"Easy for you to say." My brother snorted as we walked in, sitting down while I quickly signed him in while sitting beside him, gently squeezing his hand.

"Nervous?"

"What gave it off?"

"Just a hunch till you confirmed it. You used to brag about how wonderful your teeth were to Adam and Leo."

"That was until my wisdom teeth came out and now this."

"Karma?" I suggested, making him roll his eyes.

"Not real."

Just then, the nurse came out, leading my brother and I into one of the rooms as she started working on something behind my brother's head. Seeing sweat form on his forehead, I asked if I could stay, which luckily, she said I could before pulling out a small gas mask. Placing it over his nose, she explained it was supposed to keep him relaxed and that he may feel floaty, but nothing terrible like his anesthesia after his wisdom teeth, thank goodness. I grasped his hand and smiled, receiving a tight grip and a smile in return just as the dentist came in.

*afterwards*

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked as I held onto his hand, helping him to the car, but he was mostly able to do it himself.

"Well, my mouth hurts, but other then that, I'm good."

"Good boy, and because you behaved so well, I'll buy you a milkshake from Dairy Queen, just how you like it."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you are actually my mom." He mumbled as he started drifting off.

"No I would've remembered that. I just love you a lot." I smiled just as his eyes drooped shut.

 **This one is for Disneyfan14 (guest)**

 **I hope you guys like it and if you have any ideas, please request them!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	35. Spa day

Mayday vs Spa Day  
(A/N: For DisneyFan14. Keep'em coming, your ideas are amazing!)  
Oliver's pov

It took A LOT of convincing from the Calderian, but Skylar managed to drag Bree to a spa day after the bionic survived a week of finals. The main issue Mama Bree had was leaving me, Kaz and Chase alone. We'd tell her she worries too much; but if we did, she'd probably put us in a time-out for "sassing Mama".

For the first few hours we were fine, but soon Kaz brought out Spike and my powers glitched; causing some things to break. Kaz and I immediately started to freak out, Chase imitating our state as soon as we were able to get him back to normal.

Eyes wide, Chase spoke "We NEED to fix this!"

Exasperated, my best friend and I shot back "No DUH, Sherlock!"

Making me jump out of my skin in fear, Chase looked at the clock and spoke, voice trembling "Uh, GUYS?! Sky and Bree get back in less than 30 minutes!"

We groaned "We are SO grounded!"

Getting an idea, I spoke, getting my phone "Maybe not..."

Skylar's pov

Bree and I were having a relaxing cucumber and avocado facial when my phone started buzzing, signalizing a text. It was Oliver, telling me of their delicate situation and begging me to stall Bree for a while longer so they could get the house in order. This is SO gonna blow up in our faces...

Trying to act natural, I suggested "Why don't we get mani-pedis?"

That bought us extra time, considering Calderians have more toes than regular humans. I kept the boys up to speed, and kept stalling Bree, also convincing her to get a seaweed scalp massage, a full body massage and many other types of pampering that bought the boys another hour and a half.

When we got home everything was fixed again, and the boys and I heaved a discrete sigh of relief.

Bree smiled "Everything is in order, no one is hurt... You three were good little boys."

They nodded "Yup. Everything is fine, you had nothing to worry about."

She laughed "You're right, I had absolutely nothing to worry about. I mean, I don't even know why I installed Eddy and programmed him to send feed to my chip..."

The three boys groaned, and I joined them as Bree went on "All four of you are grounded. Skylar, you're grounded for being an accomplice."

Sputtering in protest, Chase and Oliver demanded "Why are WE grounded?!" the bionic went on "Kaz brought out Spike, it's not my fault!" Nodding, Oliver added "And it's not my fault my powers glitched!"

Bree's pov

Crossing my arms at their protests, I shot back, being triumphant yet again "But it IS your fault you three watched a scary movie I told you not to; and you being scared messed up your powers, Oliver; and Kaz teasing Chase for being scared brought out Spike. Plus one of the things you broke are the 36 mini-plates I told you to put up this morning."

Shrugging, Kaz spoke " On the bright side, we now have service for 108 even tinier people!" Chase smiled "That's shockingly correct, Kaz! 36 times 3 is 108! Nice job!"

Interrupting their little celebration, I spoke "Go to your rooms. You're grounded." All four whined "But why?!" Raising my eyebrow at them, I replied, giving them a LOOK "Cause Mama said. Now go." Needless to say, that made them go.


	36. My babies

Please Don't Take My Sunshines Away  
Bree's pov

After a long eventful day of training, actual missions, and taking care of the boys,since Sky was at a sleepover with Crossbow, I finally called it a night; thinking it'd be a peaceful one. BOY was I wrong.

-Bree's nightmare-

It all happened in a blur. So fast, even I couldn't stop it. It was like I couldn't even move. The boys and I were out while Skylar was hanging out with Crossbow; when it all went down at once.

Megahertz and Experion kidnapped Kaz; a resurrected Giselle, Gao, Krane and Marcus grabbing Chase and geo leaping to who-knows-where, all with their GPS's disabled; and Mr. Terror and her minions abducting Oliver.

A mother's (biological or otherwise) worst nightmare. My sons were gone. I dropped to the floor in convulsing sobs, screaming for them to come back. But it was no use. I couldn't even track them. They. Were. Gone.

-

Oliver's pov

Chase, Kaz and I bolted awake at the sound of crying. Sobbing, actually. Shaky, convulsive, hysterical, heartbreaking sobbing. Pinpointing the origin of such sound, the bionic spoke

" It's Bree!"

Before we could even react or get to her, her words, voice affected by her crying, shattered our hearts

"Don't take my boys away from me. Give them back." Her voice fell into a desperate whisper "Please..."

At this, I busted her room door opened, all three of us whispering a shocked and worried "Mama?"

The usually composed and maternal, not to mention take-charge teen we knew was gone, a heartbroken young girl taking her place. Then she stood up and saw us. Fresh tears cascading down her cheeks, she swung her capsule door opened, whispering while smiling relievedly

"You're ok!"

We finally asked her what was going on, and she told us about her nightmare; causing us to immediately comfort her. The night ended up with me bringing her capsule to our room for the night. Thankfully, she was fine for the rest of night.


	37. Family Feud

Game night  
(A/N: For DisneyFan14. Hope you enjoy it!)  
Oliver's pov

We decided to play a game we all loved, but hadn't played in ages; Family Feud. But it was a different version, only one answer was correct. Bree smiled

"I'll ask the questions. You four split into two teams."

We did as told, the teams being me and Kaz versus Chase and Skylar.

Bree's POV

The first question was for Chase and Skylar "What's the boys' bedtime?"

Confidently, the bionic replied " 11:30." Smirking, Bree replied : "You wish. The correct answer was 7:30."

As Sky giggled, the boys looked at me in shock "Just yesterday you said 8:00!"

Making the Calderian double over in laughter, I shot back, hand on my hip "Exactly. YESTERDAY."


	38. Bee

Bree's POV.

Skylar and I were watching Once upon a time peacefully on the couch, and it was going perfectly.

"Come on, Robin!" Skylar yelled.

"Just kiss Regina!"

Then Kaz came in the room, making me pause it when I noticed his face was panicked.

"Kaz, what's wrong?"

"Chase...Oliver...bees." He replied, gasping for breath.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are both outside. Oliver stepped on one while Chase got stung in the arm."

Skylar and I both ran outside to where Chase was holding his arm, while Oliver was literally screaming like a girl. Skylar and I ran over to Oliver as Skylar held his hand. When I tried to use my credit card to get the stinger out, Oliver kept backing away and screaming. I then slapped him, not too hard, but hard enough to get his attention.

"Oliver, calm down." I told him as I got it out while Skylar helped him up.

After quickly getting the stinger out of my brother's arm, and he behaved WAY better, we went inside to get ice cream when I heard something fall to the floor. Expecting to see that Kaz knocked something over, I saw Chase, grabbing at his chest while wheezing.

"Chase!" Skylar and I yelled, running towards him to see that his arms were swelling up.

"Bree, what's wrong with him?" The other girl asked as she looked down at him in a brotherly way.

"It's a allergic reaction. It must have been the bee." I told them as I ran upstairs, grabbing something that for some odd reason, I had kept around, even though Adam was back at the academy, before coming back down and stuck it in Chase's arm, and stopped wheezing.

"What was that?" Kaz asked.

"Adam's also allergic to bees, and I accidentally packed one of his allergy shots when we came here. Since Chase had never been stung, we never knew." I explained, putting it down before looking at the other heroes. "Help me get him to the couch."

Since Oliver still refused to walk, Skylar picked Chase up and put him on the couch while going back for Oliver as Kaz brought me a onion by request.

"I don't know why you want that." He admitted.

"Tasha used to rub it on Adam's stings whenever it happened to him to bring down the swelling." I explained while started to rub it on the sting, making Chase sit straight up.

"Hey, Chase. Calm down. Your ok."

He nodded before laying back down. Then a hour later, he claimed that I was overbearing and controlling, until I have him ice cream. That cured his problems.

 **This one is for Disneyfan14 (guest)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	39. Stomach bug

Kaz's POV.

I woke up, feeling nauseous, and determined to hide it from Bree, I went downstairs only to get stopped by the beautiful girl I was proud to say was my girlfriend unless she was torturing me.

"H-hey sweetie. If I could just get past you-" I started before my stomach started rebelling and I ran into the bathroom, losing the remains of my dinner from the previous night.

As I flushed the toilet, I turned around to see Bree looking at me, crossing her arms.

"T-that's not what it looks like." I stuttered as she placed her hand on my forehead, and from that point on, I knew I was doomed.

"Of course it isn't. I want you to go lay back down, Kazzy." She told me before grabbing a bucket and handing it to me. "Here. Just in case." She told me before I went back upstairs, laying down.

Bree's POV.

Man. Now Kaz was sick? In the past week, I've had to deal with Oliver, Chase, myself, even Skylar. And she normally doesn't catch whatever the boys pick up at school. I quickly grabbed a glass of water and a thermometer before going back up to see Kaz puking again. I was quick to go over and rub his back before he finished and I handed him the glass of water.

"I hate this, Breezy." He told me as he put his head down on the pillow.

"I know you do." I sighed, putting the thermometer in his mouth and smoothing out his hair before it beeped, and I pulled it out.

"101.5. Be right back." I told him, going into the bathroom and getting one of the washcloths cold and wet before going back in there, placing it on his forehead.

"Thanks." He smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Your welcome." I whispered, before standing up, and leaving the room quietly.

 **This one is for Ms. Nick Jonas!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	40. Makeup

Makeup Madness  
(A/N: For DisneyFan14. Thanks again!)  
Oliver's pov

Man; Chase, Kaz and I were bored! The bionic had helped me regain the 72 hours of Skylar footage from my destroyed phone; Kaz and I had eaten all the rake weenies we could... We. Were. Bored. Suddenly Kaz had an idea

" Let's use Bree's makeup to write on the mirrors, maybe even on her!"

Immediately, Chase shot the idea down, rightfully stating she'd kill us. Kaz then suggested we say it was Sky's makeup; and we decided to follow through with the prank.

Kaz and I took the walls and her mirror, Chase taking Bree because he could now geo leap away after an upgrade. Successfully pulling our stunt, we went back to bed.

Bree's pov

I woke up and looked around my room, which was covered in makeup. MY makeup! Walking into the bathroom I realized my mirror AND face had been used as a canvas as well. Rolling my eyes, I called

"CHASE WILLIAM DAVENPORT, OLIVER JACOB BLACK AND KAZIMIERAS STEVEN PERRY; GET IN HERE!"

Instead of confessing, they said it was Sky's makeup and that I did that to myself, the walls and the mirror in my sleep. I scoffed, my "mom" glare and pose soon following. Needless to say, they confessed and were punished.


	41. Groceries

Shopping and Horrors  
(A/N: Thanks to DisneyFan14 for grocery store prompt! Title based of Little Shop of Horrors)

Bree's pov

Chase was at a science club meeting at school and Skylar was at gymnastics practice, and we were out of groceries. Not about to leave Kaz and Oliver alone in the penthouse, I dragged them to the supermarket with me.

As we were walking in, I began griping at them "You two behave yourselves. No playing "Topple The Tower", no eating cookies off the shelves..." At that last part, I batted their hands away from the Oreo packages they were already fumbling with to open.

Kaz's pov

The moment Bree left us to go to the bathroom, Oliver and I started our plan. We got lots of soft drinks, Oliver cracked the seal opened with his super strength, and I ever so daintily dropped Mentos into the bottles. Boom! Instant geyser launches! We were enjoying ourselves and the prank until we got busted by the one and only Mama Bree. We got grounded for a looooong time. Still worth it.


	42. Truth Or Dare

Truth or dare  
(Thanks DisneyFan14 for this prompt!)  
Oliver's pov

It was a stormy night, and we'd decided to play truth or dare. Skylar spoke, fear in her beautiful eyes

" Please no! I've done nothing wrong!"

We then found out that was the term for interrogation on Caldera, and after explaining the game to the Calderian, all five decided to play.

Kaz smirked in my direction "Oliver, I dare you to sing Stole My Heart by One Direction." Red faced, I complied; only to dare him to eat asparagus, one of his most hated foods.

Chase chose to answer a question from Bree, making him have to reveal his beloved stuffed bunny, much to the amusement of myself and my best friend. Thankfully, Spike didn't show up.

Kaz then dared Bree to not act like Mama Bree or Dr. D for a whole hour, causing her to ask "Does when I'm sleeping count?" Much to her sadness and the boys' amusement, the fire-powered teen shook his head. The speedy bionic somehow succeeded.

Then Sky asked her why she treated us boys the way she did, and she replied "I see them as baby brothers or sons. Besides, we don't have a constant maternal figure here... So I stepped in."  
Despite not wanting to admit it, all three of us guys found that sweet.

Knowing of his deep hatred for the smash hit movie, Bree dared her brother to watch Frozen. He only lasted five minutes.

Bree asked Skylar if she preferred life on Earth or Caldera or on Earth, and surprising all of us,but pleasing us nonetheless, she said the former! Then Kaz dared her to kiss my cheek, and she seemed to have no problems doing it! I was on cloud nine at this point...

Kaz dared me to kiss Skylar, which started our relationship; and, in return, I dared him to confess his feelings for "Mama Bree". I love truth or dare!


	43. Amnesia

Who Are You?  
(A/N: Thx to guest for amnesia prompt!)  
Oliver's pov

We had just returned from a mission, and had a huge problem. Bree had exposed herself to something that gave her amnesia!

Chase went full-blown geek, trying to find a scientific cure, but Kaz had an easier idea

"Let's just jog her memory and see if it comes back. If it doesn't, you can use your sciency pixie dust or whatever you want to call it."

Chase was an extremely useful asset to Kaz's plan, having known Bree longer than any of us. Nonetheless, we all worked together to retell the memories and stories of her life; and soon she was back; including Mama Bree and Dr. Davenport, being that I had hurt myself on the mission. And, don't tell her, but honestly? We wouldn't have it any other way.


	44. Anniversary

One couple, one anniversary and two rowdy boys  
(A/N: for DisneyFan14. Thanks for the prompt!)  
(Bree's pov )

Today was special. It was mine and Kaz's one year anniversary! We were gonna celebrate by spending the evening and eating dinner at the Eiffel Tower; getting there and back curtesy of my super speed; and my Kazzy was making us dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs and bread. Before we left, I spoke

" Skylar's in charge. Oliver, Chase and Oliver behave. "

Confused, the hydro-powered teen stated " You said my name twice."

Shooting him a LOOK, I shot back

"And you and I BOTH know why."

That made him be quiet really quick, and after I gave Skylar thousands of instructions, Kaz and I were off.

Once we got to the Eiffel Tower, I attempted to catch my breath, stolen not only by the trip; but by the different-colored roses and rose petals adorning the Tower. A table for two stood out amidst the impromptu rose garden, with candlelight shimmering upon our meal.

Happy tears glistening my eyes, I spoke

"Kazzy, it's beautiful!"

We kissed for a long while before Kaz spoke " It's so nice to be at the Eiffel Tower and NOT have to deal with a super villain..."

Nodding, I agreed "Now it's like we're in our own little world... Nothing and no one can bother us... "

At this point our lips were almost connecting again, when my phone started to ring. Kaz smirked, a singsongy tone in his voice

"Jinxed it!"

Playfully sticking my tongue at the fire-powered boy, I answered anxiously, recognizing Skylar's ringtone. Not to far into the conversation, I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh; telling her I'd be there soon.

Eyeing me curiously, Kaz asked "What happened?"

Rolling my eyes, I replied "Your best friend happened. I'll be right back."

I pecked my boyfriend's cheek and sped back to our penthouse; only to see the place in shambles, due to a sleepwalking superhero with malfunctioning powers.

Sky apologized profusely  
"I'm so sorry I had to bother you, but I can't keep him in bed AND take care of Chase at the same time."

My eyes widened "What's wrong with Chase?"

Before my best friend could reply however; I got the answer in the form of an EXTREMELY sugar rushed Chase running away and laughing like a maniac.

I managed to get Chase to his capsule, but Oliver had accidentally broken the lock. Thankfully, I had an idea; and used my Thermal Touch to seal the capsule door, my brother having already given in to the sugar coma.

Now both Sky and I had to deal with Oliver. As we struggled to keep him from sleep walking, Sky suggested

"Should I feed him Venusian vehicles?"

Confused, I asked bewilderedly "How on EARTH would that help?!"

Smacking her forehead with her palm, the alien spoke "Sorry. That's Calderan for kiss him. That could bring him out of his sleepwalking..."

Thankfully, that worked; but instead of asking why she hadn't tried that in the first place, being that they've been together for a while, I sped off to Paris to finish my anniversary date.

By the end of the night, Kaz and I had snuggled up around a cozy little campfire he lit for us, and on the way back I was so tired from the boys that Kaz flew us back, me contentedly asleep in his arms.


	45. Haircut

Bree's POV.

"Hey Naomi!" I grinned as I was holding my baby sister on my tiny vacation from Centium City until either someone went nuts or a mission came up.

"Bee, bee." She squealed as she hugged me.

"Hey Bree, do you think you can help me with something?" I heard Tasha ask from the kitchen.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked.

"Naomi needs a hair cut, but whenever I try, she starts freaking out. Maybe you can keep her distracted?" Tasha asked.

"Sure! Come sit here, Naomi." I told her as I put her in one of the chairs.

Tasha gently approached her with the scissors as she started crying.

"Naomi. Hey, look at me, cutie." I told her as she turned to me, sniffling with fear in her eyes. "You're ok, you're ok, shh."

Naomi calmed down a little as she started playing with my short brown hair with a giggle.

"And I'm done." Tasha smiled as she dusted Naomi off a bit before she asked me to get her in the bath so the hair clippings would get off.

"Hey Naomi, let's get a bath, ok?" I suggested as she giggled before we went into the bathroom and I put her in as she grabbed a rubber duck and put it in her mouth.

"Thanks for being a good girl. My friends and our brother are pretty much the opposite for me." I smiled as I pulled Naomi out of the tub right before my phone beeped, to see a text from Skylar that said.

"The boys are at it again!"

"Well, Naomi, speaking of our brother, looks like he's being bad again. Love you." I smiled as I kissed her cheek before handing her to Tasha while I sped to Centium City, ready to deal with the boys.

 **For Disneyfan14 (guest)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz**


	46. Mothers day

Mother's Day  
Oliver's pov

Chase, Kaz and I were the only ones awake, and I spoke

"Tomorrow's Mother's Day. What're you guys doing?" Kaz was mailing his mom a card and flowers, same for Chase with Tasha.

I couldn't do anything for my Mom, with her being incarcerated and, well, trapped inside Mr. Terror. But it seemed a lightbulb went on in the kitchen as the three of us spoke as one "Let's do something for Mama Bree as well!"

We instantly began thinking, Chase speaking first

"She loves red and pink roses, let's get her three bouquets of each."

I spoke next

" I'll cook her favorite breakfast, French toast and we'll serve her breakfast in bed. We can make cards too."

Kaz finished off our planning session

" And I'll get her the new makeup kit she's been drooling over for the past two weeks."

* the next morning*

We gathered our presents for Mama Bree, Chase and Kaz bringing them in as I brought the breakfast tray with three roses in a vase, one of each color; and she started to wake up.

Once she saw us, still unaware of the surprise, she smiled

"Hey, boys. How'd you sleep?"

Once we answered positively, we grinned "Happy Mothers' Day, Mama Bree."

Tears started falling out of her eyes in happiness as we gave her our gifts and hugged her

" Thanks for being our Mama Bree."

Wiping her eyes, she smiled, hugging us and kissing our foreheads

"You three are the best presents I could ask for."


	47. Bullies

I can ('t) handle it

Kaz's pov

72 hours.4320 minutes. 259.200 seconds. 3 days. I've been being bullied at school for 3 days. I haven't told anyone, not even the team, not even Oliver.. Why? Because I didn't want to burden anyone, I was Kaz, I could handle it. That's what I told myself everyday.

Cuts, bruises, punches,taunts... But I held everything back. Until today. I got a nasty black eye, impossible to hide completely. I knew today was the day the cat would have to come out of the bag.

I came home with my head ducked, but that was far from enough to fool my life-long best friend and the team's mother hen. Oliver and Bree spoke in unison  
"Kaz! What happened?"

While Bree sped upstairs to retrieve her medical supplies and doctor's coat, Oliver used his powers to create an ice pack for me to apply to my eye.

Once "Dr. Davenport" came back downstairs, I was unwillingly submitted to hours on end of her medical and motherly care. Not that I didn't like her maternal side...

Oliver questioned me, looking straight into my eyes  
"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell ME?!"

I sighed  
" We all have our own battles, and more important ones as a team. I'm Kaz, I thought I could handle it. BOY, was I wrong..."

A look of rage pierced Oliver's blue eyes as he spoke " Mama Bree? I'm gonna go deal with this stupid fool that dared hurt my brother."

Surprisingly, he gained her permission; and when he came back; we played some Topple The Tower, Bree made some of her famous potato soup, then the clock struck 8:30 and she tucked us all in bed.

 **Hey guys! It's back! Send your requests and Ali and I will make them happen!**


	48. Girl advice

Talk to Mama  
(A/N: thanks to Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna for the prompt!)

Bree's pov

I walked into the living room, only to find Oliver downstairs; almost as if in a trance. Both the Mama Bree and Doctor Davenport in me getting worried, I went over to him.

Thankfully, my worries subsided, a grin taking over my face  
" Not blinking, huge dopey smile..."

A singsongy tone took over my voice " Somebody's in looove"

He dismissed my theory "No, I'm not." But I wasn't backing down.

" Yes, you are!" Again, he repeated his defense. But I wasn't buying it.

My grin widening, I spoke playfully "Come on..." Playfully poking his ribs, his ticklish spot. "Talk to Mama..."

Batting my hands away, he admitted his crush on Skylar. I hugged him "Aaaww, that's so sweet! But, how come you're not dating yet? You've known her for almost three years!"

He sighed, head on my shoulder " I've tried! Got any motherly advice for me?"

Kissing his forehead, I spoke " Just be you. Hang out. Don't make it a lavish all-out date, she's just a simple, small-town alien girl. It'll all work out."

And thankfully, it did.


	49. Homesick and heartbroken

**Thanks Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna for the prompt!**

 **Also, Layla (guest), we've already done your prompt but it was given to us by someone else. It's Chapter 5.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Bree's POV.  
I slowly got out of my capsule after making sure Skylar was asleep, not wanting to worry her as I slowly snuck down to the kitchen, wanting to make myself a cup of decaf tea and maybe a small snack, grabbing my phone and turning on the flashlight so I didn't fall down the stairs.

I made it downstairs to the kitchen when I collided with something, making me jump back and almost scream with my vocal manipulation before it covered my mouth, turning on the light when I saw the culprit.

"Chase?! What are you doing up?! It's 2:30 in the morning!"

"I could be asking you the same question, Bree! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Same here!"

We both calmed down after a few minutes before asking.

"OK, Chase? Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep. I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, and it's keeping me up. So I was gonna grab some Nyquil and go back to bed when you scared me to death. What about you?"

"I've been thinking a lot too, and I normally calm myself down with a decaf cup of tea and a snack." I explained before remembering that just last week was the incident with Reese, as I gently put a reassuring hand on Chase's shoulder. "Have you been thinking about Reese again?"

Chase just nodded with his head to the ground as I wrapped my arms around him and pulling him close while running my hand through his hair.

"You could've just told me. I was your older sister LONG before I was your stand in parent."

He started sniffling in my arms as he wrapped his around me.

"I-I loved her, Bree...a lot."

"I know. Trust me, I do. And heartbreak is hard, but it always gets better, even if it doesn't fully heal. And you have Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and I. We're always here for you, Chase."

He broke our embrace while wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Thanks, Bree. Can I ask what you've been thinking about?"

I was in slight shock as a couple of tears brimmed my eyes.

"I'm just a bit homesick, Chase. I'm OK."

He hugged me again as I had been previously hugging him.

"You just said I can go to you for help, and you need to know the same goes for you, Bree."

I started crying while gripping onto him tightly, holding his shirt in my gripped hand.

"I-I miss them so much, Chase. I-I need to see them again."

Chase just rubbed my back and whispered.

"I miss them too, Bree. But we'll see them soon, I promise."

He slowly broke off with that as he smirked.

"Do you think I can get in on that decaf?"

I nodded as I made both some tea while he got out the Rice Krispies, one of the few foods we had back in the lab other then protein pellets and grabbed us both blankets, his computer and a pair of ear buds while we put our food and tea on the table as he turned on one of the movies we were most connected to, The Incredibles.

I may try to be a mother to my younger teammates, but sometimes, I just need to be a sister.


	50. Used

Skylar's School Squad  
(Thanks Layla for the prompt)

Bree's pov

We've been going to school in Centium City for a few days and Skylar brought a few friends over. Sydney Sophie and Savannah. Normally, I'm not so quick to judge, but with past experiences such as Marcus and Troy under my belt I'm always cagey and cautious around newbies.

The four girls were laughing out on the terrace, but I had a scowl on my face. I saw the way they were drooling over Oliver, Chase and Kaz; so it was obvious they were using Sky as a way to get closer to the boys; all already taken. Kaz and I were dating, so we're Oliver and Skylar, and Chase and Selena, a neighbor. How is Skylar not noticing she's merely a pawn in a game of deceit? She's a superhero, having been betrayed twice before, by her two Calderian best friends! I need to tell her... But how?

The next day, I sat down with her in our room and openly told her the truth, but she accused me of being jealous and stormed off. She refused to talk to me for the next few days, only to come home crying four days after our talk, saying they were bullying her, spreading rumors about her, kicked her out of the group, and were only using her to get to the boys. She sniffled in my embrace  
"Sorry I didn't believe you and fought with you and didn't talk to you."  
Smiling, I replied "It's ok. Friends might go away, but sisters stay. I'm always here for you, Sky."  
She smiled a watery grin " I'm always here for you, Bree."


	51. Car crash

**Thanks Ms. Nick Jonas for the prompt!**

Bree's POV.

"Well, I just had twins." I said as I opened the bag and grabbed out two pink pegs before putting them in my green car.

"You know, that would sound so weird out of context." Oliver remarked as he spun the wheel.

"Hey, where's Chase?" I asked, looking at the three teenagers who shrugged.

I hope he's OK...

Chase's POV.

I was practically rushing back to the house, just barley under the speed limit.

While I was fixing of the computer's at the library, a girl around my age had come in with black wavey hair and big brown eyes, confused out of her mind while working on her school project, so, I had helped her with it, but she was the most beautiful girl I had met since...Reese.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a shrill car horn and I looked out the mirror to see a car right in front of me for a split second before my vision went black.

Bree's POV.

"Ha! I win!" Kaz yelled as he stood up just as the phone rang.

"Kaz, stop bragging." I told him while standing up, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this the Davenport residence?"

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"Chase Davenport was in a car crash and is being rushed to the Centum City hospital now."

I nodded with tears brimming in my eyes.

"Thank you. I'll tell the rest of my family and be there as soon as possible."

"You're welcome."

The person told me before hanging up as I went back to Skylar, Oliver and Kaz.

"What was that about?"

"Chase was in a car wreck. I need one of you to call Mr. Davenport while I head over there."

"I'm going with you, Bree." My boyfriend told me as I nodded while he grabbed my wrist gently.

"We'll call Mr. Davenport." Skylar smiled as Kaz and I super speed to the hospital.

When we got there, I immediately went up to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?"

"Chase Davenport?"

"He's currently in surgery right now. Aren't you a bit young to be his mother?" She asked, eyeing me as I sighed.

"I'm his older sister."

"I understand. Well, his doctor will be in here soon, it was a small operation. He's very lucky."

I nodded before sitting beside Kaz, who started stroking my hair as I fell asleep in his arms, praying Chase would be OK.

"Bree...wake up." I heard Kaz whisper as I shot straight up.

"We can go see him now."

I nodded as he gave me the room number and we both went upstairs. When we went in, my breath hitched in my throat.

Chase was covered in tubes, bandages and wires, including a long tube that was down his throat, which made tears form in my eyes as I ran over to his bed side, holding his hand as I heard the familiar voice of the boys normal doctor, Dr. Brent, come in.

"He got extremely lucky, even if he doesn't look the part."

"How bad is it?"

"He has a mild concussion, a broken leg, sprained wrist, dislocated shoulder, stitches in his forehead and two broken ribs. The surgery was to set his ribs, but he should be able to go home in a few days."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I've been taking care of you and your brothers for years. I'm used to it." He smirked as he checked Chase's vitals just as my brother's eyes opened and he started panicking due to the tube shoved down his throat.

"Chase, calm down. The tube was helping you breathe. We'll take it out in a few minutes."

I rubbed his shoulder while whispering to him to keep him from panicking as they took the tube out of his mouth.

"Bree?" He rasped after the whole ordeal was done.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled, kissing his forehead as he fell back to sleep.


	52. My babies part 2

Nightmare come true

(Companion to chapter 36, in which Bree has a nightmare that Chase, Kaz and Oliver were kidnapped)

Bree's pov

When I woke up, something felt... Off. Seeing Skylar was still asleep, I went to the boys room, only to scream upon finding it empty, but trashed and messed up, as if someone had forcibly taken them.

I woke up Skylar, who agreed with my conclusion, and I remembered a horrible nightmare I'd had once about the boys.

My thoughts were proven true when I found a note from Megahertz and Experion saying they had Kaz; one from Giselle, Gao, Krane, and Marcus; all alive again somehow, probably androids; saying they had Chase; and one from Mr. Terror claiming credit for Oliver's kidnapping.

Everything was happening again. Only this time I wasn't gonna wake up with their sweet faces staring back at me. I spoke, in mission mode

"Skylar, let's go."

We theorized it'd be best to get Chase first, fearing they'd destroy his chip, and tracked Marcus's GPS locator. Alaska, yay. Not.

We bundled up and sped off to our destination, finding Chase strapped down to a table, Marcus's hand now a sharp blade, almost reaching his neck. I melted him with thermal touch before he could though, and freed Chase. As for Giselle, Gao and Krane, I used my proton ring to hit them in the head, knocking them out. We decided to get Kaz next.

When we got there, he too was bounded to the table, Megahertz ready to electrocute him. Oh, Mama don't think so.

I used my super speed and knocked Megahertz down, tying him and his accomplice up, and tossing them in Mighty Max. Now Oliver.

When we got there, his mother was once again trying to lure him over to her side, but lost it and punched him once he declined. That punch left him with a black eye and busted lip, which she gave him as soon as we walked in. I. Was. FUMING. Sky and my boys had to pry me off her, which was hard even for Oliver, who had super strength. Mr. Terror was put in Mighty Max as well, and we headed back home, trying to relax with a Disney movie marathon, all three boys placing their heads on my lap.


	53. Reinforcements

Adam to the rescue  
(For Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna)

Bree's pov

When I woke up Monday morning, I quickly realized I'd been awakened by the sound of Oliver throwing up. Grabbing my supplies and coat, I sped to the bathroom, rubbing his back and holding a cool washcloth to his head. He croaked out in between breaks from throwing up

"Sick"

I kissed his scorching forehead and replied, placing a thermometer under his arm

"I know. Don't worry, I'm gonna make you all better."

Having no other choice, he surrendered to my medical care, not that he didn't complain every once and a while. His fever was low grade, thankfully, holding steady at 100.1. His chills started to subside once I got him situated on the couch with his blanket Naomi used once. I gave him a fever reducer despite his protests, which actually helped me administer the medication, due to his mouth being open; then fed him soup, satisfied to see half the bowl gone before he fell asleep.

I decided to let him sleep a while, thankful that he didn't wake up when a mission alert went off.

Kaz spoke

" Thankfully, we don't need Oliver's water powers, but we need his strength. He's sick, so he's not going on the mission. NOW what? "

Almost as in sync, Chase and I spoke

"Adam!" Though he couldn't fly, his strength was the same as Oliver's. I happily made the call, him hugging Chase and I tightly upon arriving. He then greeted Kaz and Skylar, and playfully ruffled a sleeping Oliver's hair while the brunette slept soundly.

We explained the mission of yet another collapsing bridge and went off, me setting up a nanny cam to alert me if anything went wrong with Oliver. I left him alone with a heavy heart, but I had to help with the mission.

Everything was happening fast and in slow motion at the same time when we got there, and we quickly spread out to complete the mission.

Once we got everyone to safety, we started to leave the premises, only for one of the beams to fall on Adam's torso, breaking his ribs, arms and legs. His bionics would heal him quicker, but he still needed Dr. Davenport. And bedrest for at least three weeks.

When we got home, Oliver was awakening, and promptly puked on the floor. While Kaz and Chase eased Adam onto the couch, I used my speed to clean up the puke, had Chase and Kaz hold Adam down as I set his broken bones, and preceded to take care of both him and Oliver, both complaining. They ended up sleeping on my lap in the living room, same for Chase and Kaz; while Skylar went to our room, her snores shaking the whole penthouse, and probably the 110 story building. Yep. Normal is NOT in our vocabulary.


	54. Bad dreams

Sleepless in Centium City  
Bree's pov

Skylar, my boys and I had just gone to bed when I picked up on a familiar, but heartbreaking sound. Chase was crying. Not wanting to wake the others, I went to the boys' room as fast as possible without my super speed, coming face to face with a heartbreaking scene. Chase was thrashing around in his capsule, having a nightmare.

Chase's pov  
(A/N: child abuse mentioned)

I was back in Douglas' s old lab, at 2 years old. That place was dark, scary and unsettling, and my siblings were nowhere to be found. Douglas and I were alone, and he started beating me up. He abused me as a kid; verbally, mentally and physically. It was something that happened constantly, each time worse than the last.

He was about to slash my stomach open when I opened my eyes, breathing heavily. I was in Centium City, in my capsule, and Douglas was no longer evil. My superior brain just give me flashbacks every now and then.

I saw Bree unlock my door, and wrap me in her warm embrace, tears cascading down my face.

Bree's pov

After I got Chase to stop hyperventilating, which took a good ten minutes, I led him to the couch, letting him rest his head on my lap, running a reassuring hand through his hair.

Oliver's pov

I was in a deep sleep when my mind took me to a dark place I never wanted to return to. The day those lowlifes, Roman and Riker, destroyed Mighty Med; the place Sky, Kaz and I called our second home. Despite not being there, I'd seen the footage, and now I was being tortured by the last screams and breaths of those heroes I was proud to consider my family. I woke up with a scream, Kaz awake and screaming as well, having had the same nightmare.

Once we were in the hallway, we met up with Skylar, who'd had the same night terror as us, and we decided to go downstairs for the night, despite knowing that if Mama Bree caught us up past curfew we were in deep trouble.

Once we got to the living room, we were shocked to see her with Chase asleep on her lap, her fingers tousling his hair. She then saw us

"Sky? Oliver? Kaz? What are you doing up? Is everything OK?"

We shook our heads and took turns explaining, tears falling from our eyes as we shook with horror and fear.

Bree's pov

I comforted them, then spoke

"Ok, let's just stay down here for the night. Get comfortable and try to go back to sleep. Mama ain't going anywhere."

Soon enough, all four were asleep on me, them holding on to my hands as I cradled my teammates, who'd fallen back into a peaceful slumber.


	55. Mama?

**This is dedicated to fanofeverything101!**

Bree's POV.

"Why on earth is Kim Kardashian getting sued for promoting a product? Especially for 100 millions dollars. That's stupid." I scowled, reading the news article on my phone screen, and Skylar was pretending to listen, but I knew she didn't really understand the Kardashians, and honestly? Neither did I.

My thoughts were cut off by a large crash upstairs, making me perk up before Skylar and I ran up the stairs with our speed to see Chase standing up slowly, wincing as he did so.

"Chase? What happened?" I asked as Skylar supported him so he could stand.

"I slipped on my reading assignment, and grab the bookcase to stop my fall, but I just pulled it down." He explained as I noticed his right ankle was twisted in a odd position, slightly to the left.

"Skylar, help him downstairs. I need to look at that ankle." I explained as I went to our room, slipping on my coat and stethoscope, grabbing the medical kit and going downstairs to where Skylar was grabbing some ice from the freezer for it while I sat beside his now bare foot.

"Can you move it at all?"

Chase was able to slightly move his toes, wincing as he did so, before I pulled out the portable X-ray machine and held it in front of his ankle.

"That's a bad sprain, Chase." I admitted before turning to Skylar. "Hand me that ice, and get a pillow to elevate his ankle."

Skylar nodded, speeding up the stairs and coming back with a pillows as I lifted his tibia up, sliding the pillow under it and setting it down.

"Hey, I'm heading to a friend's house for a study group, so I'll see you two later."

I nodded as she sped out of the house before I took off my coat and stethoscope, as I laid a blanket over him and sat on the couch beside him before he laid his head on my thigh, the sound of Food Network in the background.

As I subconsciously stroked his hair, my mind went back to the first time Chase had ever gotten injured.

Flashback...

Mr. Davenport was at work, like always. Adam and I were having a argument over if speed or strength was better, while Chase was working on something for Mr. Davenport for something called "Father's day" which, at the time, I thought he was making up.

"It is better to run out of a building on fire then hold it, Adam!" I yelled loudly as he shook his head.

"Nu-uh! Holding it would save more people from being crushed!" He yelled back as he looked down at me, being a few inches taller.

As I was about to make a comment back, the elevator door dinged and out came Mr. Davenport, making our younger brother's face light up as he climbed to his feet, his invention in hand.

"Mr. Davenport! Look!" He exclaimed happily, running towards him with a huge smile before I saw a piece of paper in the floor, but before I could run and grab it, it was too late, even for me as his foot went from under himself and he fell, catching himself with his arm as the invention smashing into bits.

Then he burst into tears, shrieks of pain filling the room as Mr. Davenport picked him up, holding him against his chest.

"Shh... It's OK, Bud." He tried to reassure him as he walked to the cyber desk, Adam and I following behind.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Adam asked as Mr. Davenport calmed him down, reducing his shrieks to sniffles.

"Yes, Adam. He'll be OK." He told my older brother as he examined Chase's arm carefully. "Why don't you go play Baby Dolls with Bree?"

I lit up before hearing Adam groan.

"But that's boring!"

"Adam Charles Davenport, I don't have time for this. Go play with your sister."

"Yes sir." Adam groaned before he took me over to my dolls and we started playing.

"OK, you're the Daddy, I'm the Mommy and this is our baby." I told him just as I heard Chasey start crying again. "I hope he's OK."

"Hey, Mr. Davenport said he would be OK. So let's just play, alright?" Adam smiled as I nodded, but kept turning back to where Chase was.

After a hour, Mr. Davenport called us into the room he and Chase were in. Adam and I went into the room to see Chase with tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes, red cheeks and a blue cast going from his fingers to his elbow.

"Adam, Bree. You need to be careful with Chase, alright? I have to go pick up some medicine for him, but I'll be back in a little bit."

"OK." We all agreed as Mr. Davenport helped Chase off the counter before leaving the lab.

"Bree? Adam? Can you help me fix Mr. Davenport's present?" Chase asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Adam and I smiled before I sped around the room, grabbing all the bits and pieces before putting them at Chase's feet.

"What are you making anyway?" Adam asked as Chase reached for the pieces with his good arm.

"I'm making a robot that can get Mr. Davenport whatever he needs, whenever he needs it." Chase grinned.

"Chase, that's boring! Make it look like a dog, then I'll be impressed."

Chase rolled his eyes at the comment before going to work on the invention.

"Should we finish our argument, Bree?" Adam asked me as I nodded.

"Speed's better!"

End of flashback...

Chase shifted in his sleep against my leg, trying to get comfortable, before I heard him whisper in his sleep.

"Thanks, Mom."


End file.
